My Guilty Pleasures
by TheRebelliousEmpress
Summary: "It's okay." He says while kissing the tips of each of my fingers, "You have me now...you don't need anyone else." I am stuck in a daze, unable to say anything. Who is this Sasuke Uchiha exactly? What does he want from me? Whatever it is..why can't I let go? / Rated M for adult content. SasuSaku/ Slight NaruHina, InoSai, TenNeji, and ShikaTema.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Unnecessary Introductions.**

 **Hey everyone :D Here's Chapter 1. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 _It's dark….where am I? The atmosphere is stuffy and humid. I can barely breathe. My hands are clammy and I start to feel dizzy. I feel panic arise within me. The sickly feeling in my stomach makes it even worse. Shit. Breathe Sakura. Get ahold of yourself! I can feel myself start to lose consciousness. I start to cough. My breaths have become ragged and I am close to hyperventilating. My legs feel weak. They start to give out. I am falling. My fall is long. Death has caught up to me today. Finally. I await for the pain to take over my body. I know my fall is close to an end …. Ring. Ring. Ringggggg._

My eyes shoot open and I sit up in my bed. Sweat drips down from my forehead and I have somehow managed to kick my pink comforter off of me because it lays discarded on the floor near the foot of my bed. I grab my phone and silence the alarm.

The time is 7:45. I sigh and roll out of bed. It's Monday. The worst day of the week. I walk to the bathroom and turn the shower on. Stripping off my pajamas and throwing them into the clothes hamper , I step under the running water and let out a small sigh.

The hot water feels good against my skin. Almost too good. As I start to wash my hair with my vanilla shampoo, I look down at my thighs and frown. The scars are still noticeable. I'm only three months clean, however, so I hope they fade before my mother sees them. I've been extra careful about hiding them. I've avoided wearing short dresses , stepping out of the bathroom without my towel covering my thighs , and I lock my bedroom door while changing. Always. Just in case. Self harm was one of the many guilty addictions I've had.

After my shower, I wrap a fluffy red towel around myself and begin to dry my hair and do my makeup. My pink locks were naturally wavy. With no intention of burdening them with a straightener today, I decide to just put my hair up in a high bun with a few strands loose to frame my face.

My makeup was the usual : foundation. concealer, bronzer , lipstick and eyeliner and mascara. I look a little less dead that way. The puffy dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep and constant crying is not a good look.

After getting dressed in jeans and a black shirt with a pink floral pattern on it, I go downstairs to see that both my parents have left to work. Thank god. Awkward family small-talk was not my thing.

The clock reads 8:20. I have 20 minutes to get to school. I grab a granola bar and hear a honk. I go outside to see a black Corvette parked in the driveway.

Slinging my backpack, over my shoulder , I open the car door to see my best friend Ino Yamanaka. "Get in Forehead!" She grins, "I'm not gonna be late because of your slow ass. Wait never mind ! You have _no_ ass!".

She laughs and I glare at her and slide into the passenger's seat. It's true. I am quite skinny, due to my fast metabolism. My breasts are a fairly good size however my butt is… nonexistent.

"Whatever Pig." I roll my eyes "At least I don't have to watch what I eat. There's no chance of me getting fat. Unlike you."

Ino gasps and flips her long blonde ponytail. "I see someone has woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Again." "I'm just tired" I say while chewing a piece of the granola bar.

Ino slightly frowns. "Sure Sakura. Whatever you say."

I look over to Ino and examine her facial expression. She seems to be in deep thought. Her perfectly plucked and filled - in eyebrows are knitted together and her pink painted lips are set into a line. Today she is wearing a purple sweater dress paired with black leggings. She looks pretty. As always.

I inwardly sigh. I know her and the others worry about me. But really I am fine. At least I try to be.

* * *

The rest of the car ride is spent in silence. Soon we pull up to Konoha High and find a parking space. The senior parking lot is full with kids our age laughing and talking. Couples are holding hands and sneaking a kiss here and there. I frown. It must be nice to be in love and be loved back.

 _It's too bad most of their relationships will end after graduation. Or even sooner._ My inner sneers.

My thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of Ino's cellphone. She glares at the screen and answers the call.

"What now Kiba?" Ino snaps and I inwardly blush. Kiba Inuzuka was Ino's stepbrother. I've been madly in love with him since the day I met him and Ino, which was five years ago.

He had shown no signs of reciprocating my feelings, until recently, when we kissed at Neji Hyuga's Christmas party four months ago.

We started dating shortly after and I was actually starting to feel happy after a very long time. However, our relationship barely lasted a month until he broke up with me, saying that he was "confused" and that he needed to get his thoughts together. This left me worse than I was before, and my constant heartbreak had resulted into a panic attack and more self harm.

"No! I did not take your fucking headphones! Don't call me for such a stupid thing again !" Ino screeched into her phone and hung up.

I snicker and wrap my arm around her shoulders "Woah there buddy. It's too early in the morning for your screaming."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Shut up forehead. He's so annoying and you know it. People think I'm the older one half the damn time."

I nodded. It was true. Kiba was two years older but acted like a twelve year old most times. Ino always questioned my feelings for him. All I could do was shrug and blame love.

"How is he by the way.." I say while looking down at my combat boots, trying not to make eye contact with her.

Ino looks at me questioningly and sighs "He's fine Sak. Same as usual. But listen .. As much as I'd love for you to be my sister-in-law one day , I think you should try to forget your feelings. At least for now. I don't want to see you hurt because of my stupid brother not knowing how he feels. You're unstable already and I'm really worried about you. We all are."

I open my mouth to reply but suddenly two arms wrap themselves around Ino's waist and she gasps in surprise.

"I thought I heard your screaming out here." A deep voice says.

"Sai you idiot!" Ino says while turning around to playfully slap her boyfriend on the arm "You scared the shit outta me!"

"I know." He says and kisses her cheek. "That was the point."

Ino rolls her eyes and hugs him tight. I smile and feel a small twinge of jealousy. Those two have been together since freshmen year. I find myself wishing for a partner again.

Sai is tall and pale. Much paler than Ino and I. He has jet black hair and eyes. Today he's dressed in a black and red T shirt paired with gray jeans and black Converse shoes. The two are complete opposites but seem to really love each other.

 _Dream on. You'll never be loved like that._ My inner snickers and I frown. She's probably right.

"Come on Sak we have 7 minutes until first period starts." Ino says while taking Sai's hand in hers and walking toward the school entrance.

I follow farther behind them because I don't want to be a third wheel. It's bad enough that I am the only single one out of all of my friends. Ino says it is for the best for now, due to my "condition". She says one day I will meet a guy who will love everything about me. But I can't seem to imagine myself with anyone else except Kiba.

I walk into first period Economics class with Iruka Sensei and take a seat next to one of my best friends, Hinata Hyuga. Hinata is exceptionally beautiful with her dark hair and pale eyes.

Today her long hair is in a high ponytail and she is wearing a baby blue dress that stops a little above her knee with a white lace collar. Her shoes are cream-colored flats that match her dress quite nicely. She is on her phone, probably texting her boyfriend Naruto.

"Hey Hina. You look cute today." I say while smiling.

 _Tch. You look like shit compared to all of your friends._ My inner adds. I choose to ignore her comment.

Said girl looks up from her phone and flashes me a shy smile.

"Ohaiyou Sakura! Thank you. So do you. I have a date with Naruto after school so I thought I'd put in a bit more effort today." A tint of pink stains her pale cheeks and I giggle.

"Let me guess. Ramen and a movie?"

Hinata shakes her head. "Not today. He's picking up his friend from the airport today and we are treating him to dinner. It's the guy's first time back in Konoha for six years."

"I see." Is all I can say. Six years is a long time. It was before I knew Kiba…. I shake my head to get the thought of him out of my mind. I need to stop thinking of him so much.

Hinata's eyes light up "Hey I know. Why don't you come along? I'm sure his friend will be bored with just us two. You could come to keep him company. Plus free food. Your favorite." She giggles.

"Uhm." I say, feeling uneasy. "I don't know Hinata...I don't even know the guy. Wouldn't that be weird?"

"No it won't be. Plus Naruto and I would love to have you there. You haven't been seeing any of us out of school lately."

She's right. I haven't even seen Naruto in months.

Ino often disapproved of him and Hinata's relationship in the beginning, due to their four year age gap.

However, they didn't start dating until after Hinata turned eighteen, and anyone could see how much Naruto loves her.

I sigh "I'll think about it Hinata. I'm kind of busy after school today." That actually isn't a lie. For once.

Suddenly , a brown-haired female pokes her head between me and Hinata's, and turns to give me a stern look.

"Going home to lay alone in bed for the whole afternoon and cry your eyes out to depressing music doesn't constitute as "busy", Sakura." Tenten says and settles back into her seat behind us.

I turn around and glare at her. Even though she's right, her comment still annoyed me.

"What? You know it's true Sak. Seriously. You should go to this dinner. Who knows? The guy might be hot."

I roll my eyes and shake my head "Is that all you care about Tenten? Don't let Neji hear you say that."

Tenten snorts and leans back on her chair "No. But I'm just saying. Meeting a potentially hot guy never hurt anybody. And Neji isn't here today. He's sick with the flu." She pouts.

Today Tenten is dressed in a pale yellow blouse and pale blue jeans, along with brown flats.

Her hair is in her usual style : two buns on each side of her head. She isn't as girly as the rest of us, but that doesn't seem to bother Neji Hyuga , her boyfriend and also Hinata's older cousin.

Neji is a year older than us. He started school at the same time Hinata did, in order to be put in all the same classes as her for protection.

The two are pretty close, and they act more like brother and sister rather than cousins. It's actually really sweet.

"Tenten is right Sakura." Hinata says, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Text me if you decide to come before 5:30 so Naruto and I can come pick you up. The dinner's at six."

I sigh and nod. I really don't want to go to this dinner but knowing Naruto, he will show up at my house and force me to go anyway.

My phone buzzes in my pocket indicating that I have a text message from Konan. I take it out and read the message.

 _Your stuff is ready. You'll have to go pick it up after school. Go to this address and ask for Nagato at the counter. Tell him your name and he'll know what you came for._

A second message pops up under the first, with the address of the place.

I look around to see if Hinata or Tenten might have gotten a glimpse of the message. They are both listening to Iruka's lecture and taking notes. I sigh in relief and stuff my phone back into my jeans pocket.

* * *

The rest of the school day is long and uneventful.

In seventh period, I wait for 2:40 to come. I need to get to the bus stop around 2:55 so I can catch the 3:00 bus.

After what seems like forever , 2:40 finally arrives, and the bell dismisses us.

I dash out of class, eager to get out of school.

"Sakura!" Ino calls my name. I stop and cringe. Shit. She's going to find out.

Ino catches up to me with Sai's arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Do you need a ride home forehead ?"

I shake my head and force a smile "Thanks Pig but I'll catch a bus today."

Ino raises an eyebrow "But you hate the bus. Too many cranky old people. Remember?"

"Well I have to go to the mall today. To buy a dress." A lie.

She doesn't look convinced. "A dress? For what?"

I start to panic. Looking for an excuse as to why I need a new dress. I remember the dinner Hinata had invited me to.

"I'm going to dinner with Naruto and Hinata today." I smile.

 _You're getting good at this._ My inner chuckles.

Ino looks surprised. It seems I've convinced her but I can tell she still holds suspicion.

"Okay." She says, accepting my excuse "just be careful. Please. Call us if you need anything."

I nod and her and Sai walk towards the parking lot.

I sigh in relief and check the time. Shit. It's 2:45. I have to run to get there in time.

I reach the bus stop by 2:57. Luckily people are still boarding the bus. I give the driver my pass and find a seat next to this middle aged man with a beard. He looks at my hair questioningly and returns to reading his newspaper.

I put headphones in my ears. The sounds of my surroundings are drowned out by music and I close my eyes.

* * *

I reach my destination by 3:35 and look up at the tall building in front of me.

The front of it reads "Hidden Leaf Hotel". I wondered why Konan would bring me to such a place. This is a five star hotel that only wealthy politicians and celebrities can afford.

I double check the address in the text message and find that I am at the right place.

I shrug and push through the heavy glass revolving door.

The inside is beautiful. I study the golden fountain in the middle of the lobby. It is encrusted with many colored jewels and is shaped like a lotus flower.

I walk towards the huge counter and find a red headed man with violet eyes. He looks young, maybe in his mid twenties, like Konan.

"Can I help you young lady?" He says while looking me up and down.

I shudder. There's something creepy and predatory about him.

"Uhm. I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm looking for Nagato?"

His eyes widen slightly and he smirks. " _You're_ Haruno?"

I raise an eyebrow and nod. "And you are?"

"The very person you have asked for." His smirk deepens. "And you have been sent to me by whom exactly?"

"Konan."

Nagato chuckles and shakes his head.

"Is there something funny?" I ask, growing annoyed.

"No no. You're just a bit… younger. Than what I was expecting. I'm surprised my girlfriend sent me such a young customer."

I grimace inwardly. Girlfriend? Konan was dating this creep?

"Where's my stuff?" I want to get straight to the point and go home already.

Nagato grins "Eager are we? Well it was nice meeting you Ms. Haruno." He sticks out his hand, expecting me to shake it.

I'm losing my patience with this guy.

"What the fuc-"

"Shake my hand. People are watching. Don't make them suspicious."

I sigh and take hold of his hand and shake it. I begin to feel a small object being pushed into my hand. _Oh._ I see what's going on here.

I withdraw my hand and quickly stuff the object in my purse, looking around discreetly to see if anyone has noticed. No one is looking our way. Thank god.

I pull out my wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

Nagato chuckles again. "No need. I can't take money from such a young person. It'd be like ...taking candy from a baby." He snickers at his joke and I roll my eyes. "And judging by your school ID, you're from Konoha high , which means you took two buses just to get here."

That's true. Those bus rides were hell.

"If you insist." I say, putting my wallet back in my purse.

"It was nice meeting you Haruno. Do come again soon."

I nod and turn to walk away. An idea pops into my head and I face him again.

"Hey. Where's the bathroom? I want to pee before getting back on that bus."

Nagato doesn't look convinced of my lie, but he points to the long hallway. "Turn right. It'll be on the left. Be careful little one. "

I force a smile and walk towards the hallway. I find the bathroom with ease and go inside.

The bathroom is big and lavish looking. Thankfully there was no one in there. I go into the biggest stall and pull out the object that Nagato has given me from my purse.

 _Ah. We meet again my friend._ My inner grins.

I look at the small packet in my hand and take a deep breath before emptying some of its white contents into my hand and entering my safe place …

* * *

 **Sakura's safe place? Hmmm...? I wonder what she's up to?**

 **Remember to Review :D**

 **- _TheRebelliousEmpress_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 _Godddddd. I'm flying. For fucks sake I haven't felt this good in ages. Look at me go! I feel like dancing. The hotel bathroom's classical music shit isn't cutting it for me. Let's go to a club. Yessss._

I step out of the bathroom stall and inspect myself in the mirror. I run a finger under my nose, just in case. It's an old habit of mine.

Although right now I could care less what I looked like. My high has taken over me and I am in pure bliss. Even my inner has shut up for awhile. I don't know why I ever stopped buying from Konan, it was a stupid mistake.

I walk out of the bathroom, checking to see if anyone's around. There's no one. Score. I giggle and check my phone. There's a text message from Hinata.

 _Sakura, Naruto insists that you go to this dinner with us. There's no way of talking him out of this one. Please be ready by 5:30. I'm so sorry. Love you._

The time reads 4:23 on my phone. Shit. It'll take at least half an hour to get home, which leaves me no time to get ready. Plus what if Naruto and Hinata notice that I'm high! Okay Sakura. Get ahold of yourself. You've done this before. Your acting skills might be a bit rusty but you can do this. Yes.

I stand up straight and begin walking toward the entrance. Wow. I never noticed how colorful the hotel lobby is. It looks expensive. The carpet has a really intricate but beautiful gold and red design. I want to touch it. Just as I begin to bend down to touch the carpet , I bump into something. It hurt my nose.

"Ouch!" I rub my nose. "What the fuck?!"

I look up to see exactly what the hell I bumped into.

I am met with a pair of angry eyes. I gulp. Shit.

"Watch where you're going little girl." A deep voice sneers.

I'm angry. Really angry. Just who does this bastard think he is ?

I stand up and face the glaring eyed guy.

"EXCUSE YOU." I yell. I can feel the anger overcoming me. Not good. "You watch where you're going old man! And I'll have you know, I am not a little girl. So get the fuck outta my way."

The man raises an eyebrow quizzically at me. "Um. Are you alright ?"

I am surprised by this response. Wasn't expecting that.

 _Woah wait a minute._ My inner gasps. _This guy is **hot.**_

What?

I take a good look at the man in front of me and realize she is right.

His eyes are a beautiful shade of onyx. Almost like Sai's , except there's something different about them. They tell a story. I can see myself getting lost in them. Or maybe it's the drugs.

His pale skin is flawless and ageless and his jet black hair is spiky. Bangs frame his face nicely and the back of his hair sticks up in different directions. It's an interesting look, but it certainly works for him.

He's tall too, probably over six feet. Under his black suit, I can tell he is also quite muscular.

Who is this beautiful stranger?

"Hello? Miss?" He looks confused. His voice is like liquid gold. I want to hear it more….

I am snapped out of my trance when a pair of hands grab my shoulders and shake me lightly.

"Huh? What?"

"Good. You're alive. You were staring into space for quite awhile. I was considering calling the paramedics." He says

My eyes go wide and I shrug his hands off of me. "There's no need for any sort of Doctor. I'm fine. I was just in shock from when you suddenly bumped into me. My nose hurts like a bitch. How hard is your chest anyway ?!"

 _Shut up. You're rambling you idiot_. My inner growls.

Shit.

The man looks amused. "That's not my fault. Just what were you doing on the floor anyway?"

Heat rises to my face. This is embarrassing

"I..dropped my phone! And I had to pick it up. See?" I say while showing him the device in my hand. "It's all good now." I let out a nervous laugh and check the time. It reads 4:45.

"Shit! I missed the bus!"

I was never going to get home in time now.

"Where are you headed to?" The man asks.

I look up at him and blush. I still can't believe how handsome he is.

"Um well. I need to go home and change because my friends are picking me up at 5:30. But I just missed the bus and won't make it home in time."

"Where do you live?" he asks.

"Near Konoha High. Why?"

"Let's go. I'll take you."

My blush intensifies. Getting in a car with a hot stranger ?! That's always a bad idea right ? What if he kills me and stuffs me into a body bag ? Like in the movies ?

"Uh..thank you mister. I appreciate the offer. But as deliciously handsome as you are , I don't think it'd be right for me to go somewhere with a complete stranger."

Said man smirks and I can see the amusement in his eyes. "While I am indeed deliciously handsome, being a threat to young girls like yourself is not a hobby of mine I assure you."

Oh my god. Did I really say that?! Can he tell that I'm high ?! I can feel my face getting even hotter, if that was even possible.

"U-Uhm.." I stutter. "I don't know…"

"Come on. I'm going to that side of town anyways." He insists.

"Well alright. As long as you don't have a body bag on you."

What am I saying?

 _Sakura Shut. The. Fuck. Up_. My inner is pissed.

The man, however, lets out a laugh. His laugh is even sexier than his smirk. I feel heat between my legs and push my thighs closer together.

What the hell?

I follow him out of the lobby, Nagato is nowhere to be seen.

We soon reach a black Porsche parked at the end of the hotel parking lot. I'm guessing this guy is filthy rich, judging by his car and the fact he can afford to stay at a five star hotel.

He opens the car door for me and I slide into the passenger's seat.

 _What a gentleman._

The leather of the seat is smooth, I run my hand up and down the sides.

"So." He suddenly says, breaking me out of my thoughts. "What brings you to the Hidden Leaf Hotel?"

"Oh uh… I was visiting someone." That wasn't a lie. Technically.

"Hn." Is all he says.

What does that even mean?

"What the fuck is a 'hn'?" I hear myself say. I immediately regret it.

 _Sakura. Stop. Before he finds out about your current ...state._

He,however, doesn't say anything, but I can see a hint of a smile adorning his features.

If I were sober right now, I'd probably be too nervous to even speak. Thank god I'm not.

After giving him my address, I decide to stay silent for the rest of the car ride, fearing that he'd sense something suspicious and figure out about my lack of sobriety.

We reach my house by 5:13, although the drive felt much longer than it should have.

I open the door and turn to him, "Well, thanks for the ride."

"Wait." He says.

Oh god. He knows. He figured it out. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it.

"What?" I say, trying my best to stay calm.

"I never got your name."

 _Oh…_

"Sakura."

His eyes widen slightly. "Sakura? And your last name?"

I raise an eyebrow. This guy is weird.

"Haruno."

"Sakura Haruno...hn."

There is something about the way he says my name that sends shivers down my spine, and I can feel the heat arise between my legs again.

"U-Uhm. Yeah." What is with all of my stuttering today?

"I like your name. It suits you." He says, with a look in his eyes that I cannot describe. My heartbeat accelerates. This isn't good.

"Thanks." I'm trying to stay calm. "And you are?"

The man smirks. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke Uchiha...the beautiful stranger.

"Oh well. Thanks for the ride Uchiha-san."

"No need to be so formal. Sasuke is fine."

"O-okay then. Sasuke." Damn my stuttering.

"Hn. See you Sakura."

The heat between my legs intensifies as I hear my name roll off his tongue again.

I need to get out of here.

I force a smile and close the car door. Taking my keys out of my purse, I open the front door hurriedly.

I run upstairs because I only have fifteen minutes to get ready for the dinner.

I look at my reflection in the mirror. Crap. My pupils are slightly dilated, not too noticeable though.

I rummage through my closet and find a beige- colored lace dress with a black collar and belt. I throw it on and pair it with black stockings.

I let my hair out of my bun and apply mousse to it so the waves can stand out more.

I reapply powder to any oily areas on my face and add gold eyeshadow to my eyelids.

After fixing my previously smudged eyeliner and applying pink lipstick, I spray some vanilla perfume on me and throw on a pair of beige pumps.

At 5:35 I hear a honk outside. I open the door to see a white Mercedes parked in the driveway.

A blonde head pops out from the driver's window and whistles.

"Wowww Sakura-chan! You look great!" Naruto exclaims.

I roll my eyes and grin at the hyper blonde. "Thanks Naruto." I slide into the backseat of the car and greet Hinata, who is seated next to her boyfriend.

"I'm really glad you're coming with us." Said girl says while smiling sweetly "it's so good to see you smiling again."

I smile nervously and nod. Hopefully this dinner goes well.

The drive to the restaurant is filled with Naruto's ramblings about random topics. I wasn't really listening, but I threw in an occasional chuckle or nod to seem like I was. I wonder what Kiba is up to now… He was probably at work.

No. Ugh. I needed to stop thinking of Kiba.

 _Then think of Sasuke._

Sasuke...there was something mysteriously beautiful about him. He almost didn't seen human. How could anyone be so gorgeous?

Wait. What the hell am I saying?

We reach the Italian restaurant by 5:52.

The inside is fancy and also very expensive looking. Both Hinata and Naruto come from wealthy families, so this was a normal choice of eatery for the two.

After being seated, the waitress hands us menus and brings us water and a basket of bread sticks.

"Ugh! Where the hell is this bastard! I told him to be here by six. He's already ten minutes late!" Naruto exclaims while typing aggressively on his cellphone. I'm guessing he's sending spam texts to his late friend.

I am incredibly hungry so I nibble on a bread stick as Hinata attempts to soothe her hyperactive boyfriend.

Another ten minutes go by and his friend is nowhere in sight. I can tell that the waitress is getting impatient with us, plus I have managed to have eaten five bread sticks.

"That's it! I'm calling that teme right now!" Naruto growls.

Suddenly, a hand reaches out and slaps the back of the blonde boy's head. "Who are you calling teme, dobe?" A familiar voice says.

Naruto's eyes go wide as he screams a string of curse words at his attacker.

Naruto then attempts to retaliate, but Hinata restrains him.

She smiles apologetically "So nice to see you again Uchiha-san. Please have a seat."

Wait a minute.

Uchiha-San..?

I nearly choke on my water as I look up to see the figure in front of me. It is indeed Sasuke Uchiha. The beautiful stranger who gave me a ride home less than a mere hour ago.

I start to panic as his eyes fall on me. A look of realization crosses his features.

"Oi Sakura. So this is the dinner you were going to huh?" He smirks as he takes a seat next to me.

I feel the blush creep up on my face and all I can do is nod.

Naruto and Hinata look utterly confused.

"Ehhh?!" Naruto's eyes go wide. "Teme! You know Sakura-chan?"

"Barely. We met at-"

"The mall!" I cut in and force a grin. "I wanted to buy a dress for this evening. I didn't find anything though. But Uchi- I mean _Sasuke_ was nice enough to give me a ride home so I wouldn't have to take the bus."

Sasuke looks at me questioningly, I turn to him, hoping he can see the plea in my eyes.

I hope he can play along with my lie.

"Yeah. The mall." Sasuke says in a monotone voice.

I flash him a look of gratitude, but he doesn't look my way.

"But you hate the mall teme! What were you doing there anyway?" Naruto asks confusedly.

"I was buying socks."

"Socks?! You're a weird one teme. Anyways, I'm hungry! Let's order." Naruto says and grabs a menu.

I sigh in relief. That's taken care of.

I can't have Naruto or Hinata find out about my whereabouts this afternoon. They'll be suspicious and find out that I'm buying from Konan again. There's no need to make them worry like that.

As I'm about to pick up a menu, I feel a wetness near my nasal area.

 _Oh no._

I run a finger under my nose and look down to see blood on it.

Shit. Not now. Not here.

I quickly look across me. Naruto and Hinata are too busy looking at their menu and discussing the food. Good. This is my way out.

I quickly get up, putting a hand over my nose.

"Excuse me guys. I really have to go to the bathroom. Hinata, order for me please. You know what I like. " I say while walking towards the restroom.

I open the ladies' restroom door and take a look in the mirror. Blood drips down from my two nostrils, almost reaching my top lip.

Damn it Sakura.

I grab a fistful of tissue from the dispenser and attempt to clean the blood off.

After five minutes of wiping, the blood has finally stopped its flow.

Phew.

I dispose the bloody tissues and walk out of the bathroom, only to bump into something hard.

I rub my too large of a forehead.

"What the fuc-"

"For a girl, you sure love using the F-word don't you?"

I peer up to see Sasuke Uchiha, looking down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh..force of habit I guess." I say, feeling another blush coming on.

"Why did you lie to Naruto and Hinata about where we met?" He asks impassively.

"Sorry about that." I frown. "I just didn't want them to know that I was at the hotel."

"And why is that?"

I sigh. This guy asks too many questions.

"Because…" I start.

"Because?" His voice grows colder.

I don't like his tone. Not at all.

"It's complicated." I snap. "I appreciate you covering for me but it's none of your concern."

"Okay." He says.

I start to walk back to the table.

"Oh, but Sakura?"

"Yeah?" I ask, turning back to face him.

"Tell me." He asks, with no emotion in his face "how long have you been a coke addict?"

My eyes widen, and my jaw falls open.

 _How the hell could he have known?_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 will be up soon :) Thanks for your reviews.**

 **- _TheRebelliousEmpress_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Curse of the Past**

 **Hey guys, hope you like chapter 3. I tried my best to make it longer per request. :)**

* * *

 _"Oh, but Sakura?"_

 _"Yeah?" I ask, turning back to face him._

 _"Tell me." He asks, with no emotion in his face "how long have you been a coke addict?"_

 _My eyes widen, and my jaw falls open._

 _How the hell could he have known?_

I am utterly speechless. No words have managed to come out of my mouth.

Here I stand, in front of Sasuke Uchiha, the man that knows one of my most darkest secrets.

Instead of getting angry, I use the method I know best, : lying.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I say, while trying to keep a calm exterior.

"Cut the bullshit." He says coldly. "You can fool Naruto and probably the rest of your friends, but not me."

Okay. Now I'm angry.

"Who the hell do you think you are anyway?" I snap. "You don't know me. Stay the fuck out of my business!"

Before he can say anything, I walk back to the table. Naruto and Hinata are chatting cheerfully while sharing food. I sigh. How can they be so happy?

"Hina, Naruto, listen, I'm really sorry but I have to go. Something came up." I am trying my best to hold back the tears.

They both look up at me with the same worried expression.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks worriedly, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing you guys. I just feel a bit lightheaded, and my mom wants me home early today."

"Okay…" Hinata frowns. "We'll drop you home."

"No need!" I smile. It's forced. "I'll take the bus. You guys enjoy your food."

The couple looks at each other, as if silently communicating about what to do.

"Guys!" I force a chuckle this time. "I'll be okay. I swear. I'm going straight home."

The two look very reluctant but nod in response.

I hug them both and promise to hang out with them again soon.

Instead of taking the bus, I decide to walk home, not caring of the fact that it'll get dark soon.

I feel numb. My high is wearing off. Fat tears escape my eyes and begin to stain my cheeks.

Why am I crying?

 _Because you're weak._ My inner scoffs.

Her comment makes me cry even harder, because I realize she is right. I am weak, helpless, depressed, and I have to deal with it all on my own.

My silent cries soon turn into sobs. I know that once I reach my house, I'll be crying in bed all night.

There I stand, sobbing into my hands, as I continue my walk home.

The sun starts to set, the street lights have been lit, and I continue to dwell on the pain.

How could that Uchiha have known?

Was it that obvious? Did he see me with Nagato? Is he going to tell Hinata and Naruto?

My mascara has probably transferred onto my face, but I don't care.

I hate myself. I hate that I'm so weak. I hate my very existence. I hat-

The honking of a car snaps me out of my self loathing.

A black Porsche pulls up next to me and the window rolls down.

"Get in." a deep voice says.

I start to protest, but the voice cuts me off.

"I said get in, Sakura. It's already dark, and a girl should not be alone at this time of day."

"I don't about care what happens to me." I say quietly, but somehow, he hears me.

"Well I do. Stop being stubborn. Get in. Now."

I sigh and open the door of the passenger's side and get in.

Sasuke Uchiha looks at me with an unexplainable expression in his eyes. It makes my breath hitch in my throat.

"Why were you crying?" His voice softens.

I don't answer him. I can't.

"Look at me Sakura."

I shake my head. I can't.

"Look. at. Me." he says, while gently turning my face towards his.

My eyes slowly meet his, and he asks his previous question once again.

"I...I don't know." I say shakily.

He sighs and proceeds to stare at the road ahead.

"Where...are we going?" I ask.

"Home."

"This isn't the direction to my house." I say confusedly.

"I'm taking you to the hotel."

My eyes widen. Just what was he planning to do with me?

"Calm down. We're just going to get you cleaned up. I don't think you want to go home looking like that." He says, as if he read my mind.

I glance at my reflection in the rear-view mirror and cringe. My mascara has made two trails on each of my cheeks and my lipstick is smeared.

We reach the hotel in about ten minutes. The car ride was spent in awkward silence.

Sasuke opens my door for me and takes hold of my hand. "Come on." He says and leads me to the lobby.

I start to blush and try to remove my hand from his, but his grip is tight.

Nagato isn't at the counter. I'm starting to wonder if he actually works here at all.

Sasuke pushes the button for the elevator. The doors open quickly and we get inside.

With my hand still in his, we go up to the sixth floor of the hotel.

Once we reach his suite, he opens the door with a key and we walk inside.

* * *

Woah. It was huge on the inside.

The room has a king sized bed, fit for royalty itself.

There are two couches aligned next to each other, facing a huge flat screen TV that is mounted on the wall.

There is also a moderately sized kitchen, a dresser, and two walk-in closets. All of the furniture is dark. Including the bed sheets, which are a shade of dark blue.

As I look around the room, Sasuke lets go of my hand and disappears into the bathroom.

He returns with a damp cloth in his hand.

I look at him questioningly. Is this the part where he drugs me?

He gestures towards my eyes and I flush. Stupid me for having such thoughts.

I hold out my hand, attempting to take the cloth from him.

He moves it out of my reach. "Sit." he orders.

I take a seat on one of leather couches and raise an eyebrow.

He proceeds to bend down and get on his knees in front of me. My blush intensifies because we are in such close proximity.

"Wait what are you-" I start, as he takes the wet cloth and begins to gently wipe underneath my eyes.

"Shh." He says. "Close your eyes."

Realizing that there's no winning this argument, I close my eyes and he continues to gently clean the smeared makeup off of my face.

 _Why is he doing this? I don't understand._

A few minutes of silence goes by as he continues to clean my face.

"Okay." he says while removing the last bit of mascara, "you're all done."

I open my eyes to see Sasuke staring intensely at my face.

"Uhm..thank you." I say.

"Hn." He grunts, while still staring.

"W-what?" I ask, my heart is beating rapidly.

"Your eyes..they're really..green." He says thoughtfully.

I blink in confusion. Was that a compliment?

"Thank you?..."

"That was a compliment." He smirks "They're pretty."

"O-oh.." is all I can manage to say.

A question comes to mind.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"Doing what?"

"Helping me...why are you being so nice to me? We just met today."

He doesn't answer, and continues to stare at the painting behind me.

"Sasuke?"

He sighs and runs a hand through his inky locks.

"I don't know Sakura."

"Oh."

He stands up, places the stained cloth in the wastebasket, and walks over to the kitchen.

"Want a beer?" He says, while opening the mini fridge.

I shake my head. "No thank you. I don't drink."

He raises an eyebrow at me and takes a sip out of the beer can.

"Yet you're a coke addict?" He adds.

Ouch.

I frown and look down at my hands.

"Sakura.." His voice softens. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay…" I say, trying to hold back tears. "How did you know I was high though? Did you see me with Nagato?"

"Nagato?" He asks.

"Did you see him slip it to me?"

"Who's Nagato?"

"Oh..nevermind." I say quickly.

Sasuke scoffs. "Boyfriend of yours?"

"No." I chuckle dryly. "Never. I'm single."

"I see." He says while drinking the rest of the can's contents, and then tossing it in the trash.

"You still didn't answer my question…" I say, while frowning.

He sighs once again and looks at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"You showed signs of being a coke user." He says, while taking a seat on the bed. "Erratic behavior, paranoia, irritability, restlessness, and the nosebleed was a dead giveaway."

My eyes widen. "You're very..observant."

"Hn."

"I still don't understand how you were able to figure it out." I say.

Sasuke stays quiet.

"Are you a user?" I ask softly.

His head snaps up and his eyes harden into a death glare. I gulp.

"No." He snarls.

"Uh okay… sorry for asking."

 _I guess drugs are a sensitive subject for the guy…._

"I answered all of your questions." He says, his tone of voice is still cold. "Your turn."

I sigh. "What do you want to know?"

"How long have you been a coke addict?"

I bite my lip nervously. The memory comes flooding back.

 _2 years previous:_

" _Borderline personality disorder." Dr. Tsunade says._

" _Huh?" I say, snapping out of my daydream about Kiba._

" _Feelings of emptiness, irresponsible behavior, failure to have stable relationships, extreme mood swings and anger, and self harm." The blonde woman states, "All symptoms of BPD."_

 _I blink in confusion. "Okay. And?"_

" _Sakura. You have BPD." Tsunade says, while frowning. "It usually stems from having an abusive childhood or experiencing traumatic events such as sexual assault or rape."_

 _My eyes go wide, I can feel the anger bubbling up in the pit of my stomach._

 _Rape...Abuse…_

 _The two very things that have haunted me for years on end._

" _This is bullshit." I snap. "I don't know why my mother forces me to come to these stupid therapy sessions. There's nothing wrong with me."_

" _We're only trying to help." She says, while placing a hand on my shoulder._

' _Tch.' My inner sneers. 'I knew you were crazy.'_

" _Don't touch me!" I yell "I'm not a psycho!"_

 _I can feel the tears form in my eyes._

" _Having BPD does not make you a psycho Sakura. There's lots of ways it can be treated."_

" _Fuck your treatments! I don't have any kind of disorder! You're wrong." I say while grabbing my stuff and walking towards the door._

" _Sakura!" Tsunade calls out behind me._

 _But I don't turn back._

 _I keep walking. Tears are falling from my eyes. I exit the clinic._

 _I can feel a panic attack coming on._

 _My breathing becomes ragged._

 _Oh god. Oh god._

 _I start to run. I need to get out of here._

 _I run into an alleyway and let out a sob._

 _Why me? Why can't I be normal like Ino or Hinata?_

 _I cry until my under eyes are swollen and my throat burns._

" _Hey pinkie." A voice says._

 _I turn around quickly to see a girl standing over me. She looks about twenty. Her dark eyes are painted with black eyeshadow. Her hair is dark purple and reaches her shoulders. She has snake bite piercings and also one on her left eyebrow._

" _W-who are you?" I say hoarsely._

" _The name's Konan." She smirks "you look like you could use some of this stuff." She says while holding up a small packet that holds some sort of white substance._

" _What's that?"_

 _Konan's eyes go wide. She laughs._

" _What's funny?" I snap._

" _Woah there. Someone's feisty. Here." She says , throwing me the packet. I catch it with ease. "I like you pinkie. You can have this one for free."_

 _I stare at the small packet in my hands._

" _Try it. It'll take your mind off of all your problems."_

" _How?" I ask, with a raised eyebrow._

" _You've never been high before?" She grins._

 _I shake my head._

" _Well then you're in for a treat. What's your name?"_

" _Sakura."_

" _Well Sakura." She chuckles. "Looks like you've made two new friends today." She holds out her hand. "Come with me."_

 _I hesitate for a second before grabbing hold of her hand. I wonder what will become of me._

* * *

"Answer the question Sakura." Sasuke says sternly, pulling me out of my flashback.

"2 years."

"I see." He says, appearing to be deep in thought. "There's still time."

"Time for what?"

"For you to be cured of your addiction."

I glare at him.

"I don't need to be cured of anything."

He glares at me as well. "And what if you overdose?" He barks harshly.

"Then I overdose."

This seems to anger him because he stands up and balls his hands in fists. "You idiot! Do you not value your life?"

"No." I say sullenly. "No. I don't."

His glare softens. "Why Sakura?"

I look down at the floor, unable to speak.

"God damnit! Answer me. Please." He says, with pleading eyes.

Before I can stop them, tears erupt from my eyes. I am sobbing once again.

"Because!" I cry. "I'm useless. I'm worthless. I'm weak. I'm nothing! Simply nothing. I'm a dead body just walking around, waiting for death to come to me. Drugs are the only way I know how to cope with the pain."

My sobs have become heavier. I probably sound insane right now but I could care less.

As I cry, I feel two arms envelop around me and pull me closer.

I gasp a little at the contact. Sasuke has wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. He strokes my hair.

"It's okay. Let it out." He says softly.

I bury my face in his shoulder and cry to my heart's content. It feels so good to be held like this.

 _So good..._

* * *

I awake to see the sun's rays peeking through the dark curtains of my room.

Wait. My curtains are pink.

Oh my god. This isn't my room.

Where am I ?

I try to move, but a muscular arm is wrapped around my waist.

That's odd.

I turn to see the sleeping face of Sasuke Uchiha, the beautiful stranger I met just yesterday. A heavy blush creeps up on my face. Oh dear.

Last night's events come back to me.

I had cried myself to sleep in Sasuke's arms.

I'm guessing he had carried me to his bed.

Now his arms are wrapped around me.

I stare at his sleeping face. He's so handsome even when asleep. His thick dark eyelashes are so long that they almost reach his cheek.

He looks so peaceful. And he smells wonderful. Like a mixture of peppermint and ...musk, maybe? I can't quite describe it.

Wait. What the hell.

I need to stop this. I love Kiba! Nothing will change that.

 _Or will it?_ My inner muses.

I shake the thought out of my head. Sasuke was a mere acquaintance. Nothing more.

"Good morning Sakura." A deep voice says.

I jump a little at the sudden sound and turn towards him. "U-Uhm. Good morning."

"How'd you sleep?" He asks sleepily.

"F-fine." I say, realizing that the man is shirtless, which makes my blush a hundred times worse and brings back the heat between my legs once again.

"Uhm Sasuke?" I say shakily.

"Hn?"

"Can you maybe...let go of me?" I squeak.

Said man smirks and pulls me closer to his toned chest. The heat in my lower region has intensified. "What if I don't want to?"

"U-Uhm…" I blink.

Suddenly, he lets go of me and laughs.

"You're cute when you blush. You know that? It's good color on you."

I glare at him and pout, making him laugh again.

He stands up and stretches. I have a full view of his shirtless body now. He has muscles in all the right places. I wish I could just reach out and …

STOP.

I need to stop. Think of Kiba. He has a nice body too. Not as great as Sasuke's, but still nice.

"Breakfast?" He asks.

"Huh? W-what?"

Crap. Has he caught me staring?

Sasuke smirks. "Like what you see?"

Ugh! He has! The nerve of this bastard!

I scoff and turn my head away from him.

"No. Not at all."

He laughs again. I really like his laugh.

I suddenly realize that I never went home last night.

Oh _no._

I look at the clock. It reads 9:30. Shit! I'm so late for school!

I jump off the bed and run to get my phone out of my purse.

Six missed calls from Mom, Four calls and eight text messages from Ino, and two texts from Hinata.

I quickly call my mother. She is angry that I didn't come home last night. I tell her that I was at Tenten's for the night and apologize for not calling. She's still angry but seems to believe my lie.

I text Ino and Hinata saying that I wasn't feeling well and that I would be coming into school late.

Sigh. They worry too much.

"Is everything alright?" Sasuke asks, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

I blush for what it seemed to be the millionth time. When the hell did he slip away to take a shower?

"Y-yeah." I say "I just called my mom to tell her that I was alive."

"And you'll stay that way for a long time." He said, while drying the back of his spiky hair.

I smile and try my hardest to look away from his half naked figure.

"Sasuke..?"

"Hn?"

"Put some clothes on. Please." I say while turning around fully so my back was facing him.

Suddenly, I felt two arms encircle around my waist.

"Too much for you to handle, Sakura?" He whispers huskily in my ear.

My blush spreads through my body. I feel faint.

"Uh..no." I say, trying to stay calm.

He proceeds to nuzzle my neck and my heart rate accelerates to a very high speed. I suppress a moan.

"What?" He whispers against my neck "you've never seen a naked man before?"

"Uhm…" I squeak.

"Do you want to see more?" He says, while gently biting my earlobe

"N-n-no!" I stutter. "Don't!"

Suddenly, He starts to snicker. "Oh Sakura Sakura. You're just too easy."

Wait, what ?

Ugh!

I push him off of me . "Stop doing that!" I snap.

He chuckles "I'm sorry. It's just too much fun."

"Ugh. You're such a bastard!" I flush in embarrassment and throw a punch.

He dodges it with ease and continues to laugh. "I like to see you blush." He smirks. "You look so pretty."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

 _He thinks I'm pretty…_

"Go take a shower." He says while checking his phone, "I'll order breakfast while you do."

"O-okay.." I stutter.

"Oh but before you go,what's your shoe size?" He looks up at me briefly as he texts someone on his phone.

"Seven. Why?"

"I'm sending Yuri to the mall to get you fresh clothes." He says.

 _Who the hell is Yuri? His girlfriend ? But we practically cuddled last night … Wait. I don't care. What am I thinking ?_

"Yuri?" I ask.

"My assistant." He smirks "you didn't think you'd actually have to go to school dressed like that, did you?"

"Oh...you don't have to do that."

"Shower. Now." He orders, ignoring my last comment.

I stick my tongue at him and he grins.

Grabbing two towels from the small linen closet near the bathroom, I step inside and am in awe. Even the bathroom is huge. Damn these rich people.

After stripping off my clothes, I step into the giant sized shower and turn the water on. The heat feels good against my skin.

I look down at my thighs . _Still there._

Sighing, I grab the only shampoo on the shower rack.

It's in a big blue bottle. Opening it, I pour some into my hands and lather it into my hair.

 _It smells like Sasuke._

* * *

Once I'm finished showering, I wrap a towel around my body and search through the bathroom drawers and cabinets. In them , I manage to find extra toothbrushes, a hair dryer, and lotion.

After applying lotion to my body and brushing my teeth, I proceed to dry my hair.

There is a knock at the door.

"Sakura?" Sasuke calls. "Yuri just dropped your clothes by. They are outside the bathroom door."

"Okay!" I reply.

I smile to myself. He really is a sweet guy. Way sweeter than Kiba.

Why did I even like Kiba again ?

I shrug and continue to dry my hair.

Once my hair is all dry , I quickly open the door and grab the bag of clothes before Sasuke catches glimpse of me in a towel.

Shutting the door once more, I inspect the outfit.

 _Not bad. At all._

The top is a cream colored baby doll blouse paired with dark wash skinny jeans.

There is also a pair of brown gladiator sandals to match.

Wait. There's something at the bottom.

I pick up a pair of Victoria's Secret lace pink and black panties in the size small.

My jaw drops. There's also a matching bra, and it's in my exact size.

How the hell did this bastard know my sizes?!

Ohhh. He was going to get it!

I get dressed and am grateful to have my purse on the bathroom counter, for it has my makeup bag in it.

I apply concealer under my eyes, bb cream, powder, some bronzer, mascara to my eyelashes , and a mauve colored liquid lipstick to my lips.

I tie my hair into a high ponytail and spray on some of my vanilla travel size perfume I always carry with me.

I throw my dirty clothes from the previous night into the clothes bag I was given and happily exit the bathroom. I feel clean and refreshed.

"You're finally done." Sasuke says, while taking a bite out of a tomato. "Women." He adds.

I roll my eyes. An idea pops in my head and an evil smirk crosses my face.

"Say, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"How did you know my bra and underwear sizes you pervert?!"

Sasuke smirks and looks at me "I guessed. How do they fit?" He asks with a wink.

I smirk and pull down my blouse a bit so the tops of my breasts and the front of my bra is exposed. "Oh. I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" I say innocently.

Sasuke's eyes go wide and he starts to cough uncontrollably. My guess is that he's choked on a piece of tomato.

He quickly grabs the glass of water next to him and downs the whole thing. His coughing subsides.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" He asks, the slightest tint of pink adorning his cheeks.

I smile innocently. "I don't know what you mean. I was merely just asking your opinion."

Sasuke glares at me. "You think you can win against me, Haruno?"

I grin and take a seat next to him at the dining table, where an array of breakfast food is placed. "I think I can play the game better _and_ win, Uchiha." I say smugly, while popping a strawberry into my mouth.

Sasuke stares at me with a blank expression. He places the last bit of tomato in his mouth and swallows it.

He then gets up and slowly advances toward me.

What the hell is he planning this time?

"S-Sasuke..what the hell?" I say, when he stops mere inches from my face.

"Shut up." He says, as he grabs hold of my waist, pulling me closer and placing his lips on top of mine.

 _What the fuck is going on?!_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 will be up soon. :)**

 **- _TheRebelliousEmpress_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Denial**

 **Hey everyone :D Thanks so much for your lovely reviews, they make me happy!**

 **Here are answers to the questions that you guys have been leaving in reviews/ PMs.**

 **1- Sasuke is a bit older than Sakura. He's 23. She's 17, turning 18 soon.**

 **2- As you all know, Sakura started doing coke after she was diagnosed with BPD. As the story goes on, events of her past that have contributed to her diagnosis and her chronic depression will be revealed.**

 **3- Sasuke's family history has a dark past as well, which will also be revealed in the later chapters.**

 **That's all I can answer for now. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 **"** _S-Sasuke..what the hell?" I say, when he stops mere inches from my face._

" _Shut up." He says, as he grabs hold of my waist, pulling me closer and places his lips on top of mine._

 _What the fuck is going on?!_

I am stunned. Here I am, _kissing_ one of the most hottest guys around.

My legs feel like jelly. If it weren't for his arms around me, I might have fallen over.

As I kiss him back, my whole body feels like it is on fire. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer.

His tongue grazes my lower lip. I gasp a little at the sudden contact, but allow him access.

We kiss for what it seems like forever, and with each passing second, my desire for more increases.

Sasuke is the first to pull away, but keeps me in his arms.

He looks apologetic.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

I blink in confusion. "Well why not?"

Oh god. Did he really just want sex all along? Is that why he bought me here and did all those nice things for me?

He looks at me with those beautiful onyx eyes of his. "I shouldn't have kissed you without your permission."

I roll my eyes and playfully push his chest. "I kissed back, didn't I?"

He grins. "So this means I win, huh?"

My eyes widen. That bastard!

I push him away. "This was part of your fucking game?" I snap, trying to hide the hurt in my voice.

Sasuke's eyes go wide as well. "What? No! I wanted to do that Sakura." He tries to reach for my arm and I back away.

"Why?" I demand, "If you just wanted to fuck me, I'm not that kind of girl."

"I know that. Don't be stupid." He snaps.

"Then why Sasuke?"

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"I don't know…"

I glare. "Cut the bullshit."

He frowns, "I really don't know Sakura. Ever since I saw you yesterday in the hotel lobby, I just wanted to kiss you. "

...What?

I am unable to say anything else.

"Sakura?" He says softly.

I shiver at the way he says my name. I want to hear him say it all the time.

I blush. "I...wanted to kiss you too." I say quietly.

A small smile adorns his features.

"Come." He says, while taking hold of my hand. "It's already 11:00, I'll drop you to school."

I nod and grab my stuff, letting him lead me out of the hotel room.

We continue to hold hands in the elevator. I look up at his handsome face and smile to myself.

 _What about Kiba?_

I frown slightly...I wonder how he's doing.

We reach the lobby and step out of the elevator.

As we walk towards the revolving door, a screech is heard.

"TEME? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH SAKURA-CHAN?"

I cringe, recognizing the voice immediately.

Sasuke sighs and turns around to face his blonde haired friend.

"What are you doing here, dobe?" He asks calmly.

Naruto's sky blue eyes are wide, and his mouth is agape.

"What am I doing!? I thought I'd be a good pal and bring you over some breakfast." He says, while holding a takeout box from Ichiraku's, his favorite ramen place. "But then I see you with Sakura-chan!"

Before we can respond, Naruto quickly runs over to me and grabs hold of my shoulders. "Sakura, what did teme do to you?! Are you okay? Did he touch you? He's a huge perv-OW WHAT THE FUCK, SASUKE.!" He suddenly exclaims, while rubbing his head. Sasuke had hit him upside the head.

"Let go of her." Sasuke glares.

Naruto looks up at him questioningly. "No way! She's my friend, I knew her way before you! Besides, I'm rescuing her from you, you bastar-"

"Let. Go. Of. Her." Sasuke growls.

Naruto's eyes go wide and he releases his hands from my shoulders.

"Woah there. Do I sense jealousy? Does teme here have a crush on Sakura-chan?"

I blush deeply. A crush!

I look up at Sasuke, curious of his answer.

"Don't be an idiot, dobe." He says.

Uhm. Ouch.

Sasuke grabs my hand again, "Come on Sakura. Let's go."

I want to protest but his grip is tight so I stay silent.

"Wait teme! Sakura-chan! Don't leave me here alone! Who will eat all this ramen with me."

"Your problem. Bye dobe."

I throw Naruto an apologetic look as we walk out of the hotel. "I'll text you!" I yell.

"No you won't." Sasuke says.

"Bu-"

"No"

I glare at him and yank my hand from his. "Since when are you in control of what I do and who talk to."

Sasuke looks at me with an expressionless face. "Since now." He says, while opening the car door for me. "Get in."

"No." I say stubbornly.

"Sakura." Sasuke warns, "Don't test me."

"I'll take the bus. See you." I say, starting to walk away.

Suddenly I am lifted off the ground. Sasuke has picked me up bridal style and carries me back to the car.

"Oi!" I screech. "Put me down!"

"No." He says and places me on the passenger's seat.

He closes the door and gets into the driver's seat.

"Sakura." He says.

"What?" I snap.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

He doesn't answer my question. He stares at the road ahead.

I sigh and turn my head towards the window.

* * *

We reach Konoha high at 11:25.

Sasuke stops the car in front of the school gates and smiles slightly. "Hasn't changed."

I raise an eyebrow. "You went here?"

He nods.

"That's surprising." I say.

"Why?"

I shrug. "You're super rich aren't, you? One would think you'd go to some snobby private school."

Sasuke chuckles and shakes his head.

"My father wanted me to attend a private school like my older brother actually, but I refused."

"Your..brother?"

Sasuke's expression turns grim. He simply nods.

 _Uhm...okay. Strange._

"I left to America the day after my high school graduation." He says quietly.

"Why did you leave? If you don't mind me asking that is."

Sasuke looks at me, with an intense look in his eyes. It scares me a little.

"I studied there and then took over my father's business two years ago."

"I see. Why didn't you visit Konoha?" I ask, not caring that I'm asking too many questions. At least in getting answers.

"There was no reason for me to come back here." He says coldly.

I frown. "Not even visiting your parents?"

"They're dead."

Shit. What have I done.

"Oh Sasuke I'm so sor-"

"Don't." He sighs. "It's fine."

"Well..what about your brother?" I say, trying to change the subject.

"He lives in Canada."

"Oh...well I better go to fourth period. Thanks for the ride."

"Wait." He says.

"Yeah?"

 _Is he going to kiss me again?_

"Give me your phone."

Damn it.

"Huh? Why?" I ask confusedly.

"Just do it." He orders.

I hand him my cellphone. He texts something on it and hands it back to me.

"I put my number in as a contact. Call me if you need anything." He says.

I smile widely. "Okay"

 _Score!_

He leans in and kisses my cheek. "Ja ne, Sakura."

That feeling of desire is back again. I shiver and exit the car, blushing profusely.

With a nod, he speeds away. I watch his black Corvette become smaller and smaller in the distance, until it completely disappears.

Sigh. He's so perfect.

 _He's using you. You idiot girl. Do you really think someone like that would actually like you?_ My inner laughs.

I frown. She's right.

Turning towards the gates of Konoha high, I see four teens staring at me confusedly.

 _Shit._

"Sakura?" My friend Shikamaru Nara calls.

Shikamaru is quite tall, and pretty skinny. His black hair is tied up into a man bun. His brown eyes look at me with confusion.

His girlfriend, Temari, stands next to him. Her blond hair is pulled into two low pony tails and her teal colored eyes stand out today especially because of her winged eyeliner.

She wears a short lavender dress that exposes quite a bit of cleavage.

Under it, she wears fishnet stockings and tan high heeled booties.

Alongside them is Neji Hyuga, his long brown hair is pulled into a low ponytail and he, for some reason, looks furious.

Tenten, who is standing next to him with her arms hooked around his shoulders, looks at me with worry.

I force a smile and walk over to them.

"Hey guys what's up?" I say sweetly.

Temari smirks and wraps an arm around my shoulders, "Who's the hottie that just dropped you off?"

Shikamaru glares at his girlfriend and mutters something along the lines of 'troublesome woman' under his breath.

"That." Neji snaps. "was Sasuke Uchiha."

Tenten's eyes go wide and she gasps. " _The_ Sasuke Uchiha?"

Neji nods and glares at the spot where Sasuke had dropped me off.

I blink in confusion. What's going on?

"Sakura." Shikamaru rubs the bridge of his nose and sighs. "Why were you with him?"

I cock my head to the side, still confused. "He gave me a ride to school. I met him at the dinner with Naruto and Hinata last night. Why?"

That last part was a white lie. _Oh well._

Neji's eyes widen and his glare intensifies "Uzumaki bought that bastard near my cousin?!"

Tenten and Temari look alarmed.

"Shit Sakura. Stay away from that guy." Temari says. "I didn't know that was Uchiha."

I frown. "Can someone tell me what's going on please? What's so bad about Sasuke?"

"You mean you don't know?!" Tenten exclaims.

I glare at her. "Obviously not. I wouldn't be asking if I did."

Shikamaru sighs once again. "The Uchihas are notorious here, and not in a good way. Their company did a lot of illegal business dealings. They had good ties with the Hyuga family until Fukagu Uchiha's older son, Itachi, took over and almost caused the Hyugas to go bankrupt." He pauses and shakes his head. "After Fukagu's wife Mikoto mysteriously died, rumor has it that Itachi killed his father shortly after, out of spite. He apparently blames him for his mother's death. Not to mention he is the leader of the Akatsuki, one of the biggest drug mafias in the world."

 _What?_

I stay silent. Unable to process what I have just heard.

"As for that bastard Sasuke." Neji says, gritting his teeth. "He's been arrested numerous times for many different things. Including sexual assault. He tried to rape my older cousin Akira."

My eyes go wide. I feel like crying. I knew all of this was too good to be true.

I think I'm going to be sick.

"Stay away from him Sakura." Shikamaru warns.

I nod and hold back my tears.

 _No one can be trusted._

I fake a smile. "I'm sorry guys! I had no idea. I feel like such an idiot. But really, nothing happened, thank god right? He only gave me a ride home but again I'm really sorry."

Tenten detaches herself from her boyfriend and hugs me tight. "It's okay Saku, you know we just worry about you."

 _Yeah. I seem to have that effect on people…_

Tenten and Temari link arms with me.

Temari grins. "Let's go to lunch. Fourth period is over now anyway."

I nod and allow the girls to lead me to the cafeteria. I try to hold back the sudden nausea that has overcome me.

 _Sasuke Uchiha.. The beautiful stranger … is dangerous._

And to think I let an (almost) rapist kiss me !

 _Rape…_

I shake my head of the thought. No. Not today. Let's not think about that.

As I enter the cafeteria with my two friends, a flash of pale blonde appears in front me in a matter of seconds.

"SAKURA FUCKING FOREHEAD HARUNO. CARE TO EXPLAIN WHERE YOU WENT LAST NIGHT?!" Ino screeches.

I sigh and rub my temples. Between Ino and Naruto, I can't decide who's screaming is worse.

"I went to the dinner and went home." I say flatly.

Ino glares at me. "Oh really? Or is it that you left the dinner super early and then went to a hotel with a stranger."

I glare at Hinata, who is guiltily looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry Sakura...Naruto and I were just scared something might have happened. And then Uchiha-san left worriedly as soon as he saw you were gon-"

 _He did what?_

Tenten gasps behind me. "You went to a hotel with him?!"

I sigh, yet again. This is going to be one hell of a day.

Ino appears to be in deep thought. "Wait…" She says as realization crosses her features. "Uchiha? As in _the_ Uchihas?!"

Am I the only one who wasn't aware of the Uchihas?

"Yes." Neji says harshly. "Naruto let that creep go near Hinata. Wait until I get my hands on him."

"Naruto-kun said that all those accusations against Uchiha-san were just rumors." Hinata said, a look of panic on her face.

"Hinata." Neji barked, his tone becoming colder. "Do you remember what happened to Akira in New York? That incident was the doing of that filthy bastard. You know that the Uchihas are not to be trusted. Imagine if your father found out."

Hinata hung her head and frowned deeply.

I really feel like I'm going to throw up.

Ino looked very alarmed. "Oh my god. Sakura. Did he do-"

"No." I say abruptly. "Nothing happened."

Ino sighed in relief. "Okay Sak. Let's drop this. As long as you stay away from that leech, you'll be fine." She smiled sweetly. "Let's get you something to eat."

I nodded weakly. My whole body felt numb.

 _That leech…_

Why do I care anyway? I met this guy less than twenty-four hours ago. He was nothing to me.

But then why did it hurt so much to hear my friends talk about him this way.

I sat stiffly at our table, thinking of Sasuke.

I didn't even notice when Ino placed a tray of fries in front of me. She knew they were my favorite.

But not today.

Today I only tasted Sasuke.

I thought of the kiss all day. It was so gentle, yet so passionate.

That was not the kiss of a sexual predator. I would know.

Then why would Neji say those things? He wouldn't lie to me...right?

 _Why can't I seem to believe them?_

* * *

Before I knew it, 2:40 had come, and school was over for the day.

Both Ino and Tenten each offer me a ride but I refuse them both, making up an excuse about mom needing me to go to the grocery store after school.

I was emotionally drained.

Today was a long day.

I take the bus and arrive home around 3:30.

I kiss my mom's cheek, apologize for not calling last night, and run upstairs to my room.

Mom told me that Dad is coming home early from work today. I didn't want to see him.

 _Why are they even still together._

I frown. Love doesn't exist. Especially not after what he's done to this family.

I shake the thought from my mind and crawl into my bed.

The tears are flowing freely down my face, and onto my pillow.

As I cry silently I can feel myself drift into a deep sleep.

 _Warm. That's all I feel right now._

 _It's as if I am glowing._

 _I've never felt so happy in my entire life._

 _His hands travel down my naked body, caressing me gently._

 _Pleasure radiates throughout my entire being._

" _Sakura." He says lovingly, while looking into my eyes. "I love you."_

 _A small smile forms on my lips. I don't have to say it back. He already knows it._

 _Sasuke…_

 _He kisses me gently, as if I am fragile like glass, as if I will break under his protective hold._

" _Don't leave me." I beg, after I pull away from the kiss._

" _Never." He says, while stroking my face. "Never."_

 _And then I allow our love to fully consume me._

* * *

Ring. Ring. Ringggg.

I am awaken from my dream by the ringing of my phone.

I sit up, with my heart racing. My whole body feels hot, and my panties are soaked.

What the hell. What did I just dream?

My phone stops ringing. I wonder who called me.

I turn the device on and my heart almost stops.

 _3 missed calls from Sasuke Uchiha._

Oh my god. Why did Sasuke call me ?

Three times ?!

Okay Sakura. Calm down. Remember what everyone said this morning.

But could Hina and Naruto be right? Could all that stuff in the media about Sasuke be just rumors? (I had googled him after lunch. Those articles made me queasy.)

Why do I even care anyway? I love Kiba.

Right?...

Right.

I stuff my phone into one of the drawers beside my bed.

I have to stay away from him.

After showering and changing into my pajamas , I attempt to do my homework.

Thoughts of the dream and the words of my friends cloud my mind. I was unable to concentrate.

Sighing, I place my stuff back into my backpack and get into bed.

The digital clock reads 11:46 P.M.

I wrap myself in my comforter and drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Wednesday morning. I am woken up by my alarm at 7:30 A.M.

Another day to dread.

After showering and doing my hair and makeup , I go downstairs to the kitchen.

I sort through the cabinets, looking for the box of granola bars.

Hmm. Where are they?

"Looking for these?"

I turn around to see my dad holding up the granola bar box.

Why the fuck is he home?

I sigh and nod. My dad takes one out of the box and throws it to me. I catch it and start to munch on it.

"You need a ride to school sweetie?" He asks.

"No. I'll walk."

He frowns. "Let me take you. It'll be faster."

"I'm good."

"Sakura if you just-"

"I said _no."_ I glare and walk out of the front door.

I hate him.

I hate how he thinks that after all he's done, he can just suddenly turn nice and expect me to forgive him.

Mom was stupid enough to. But not me.

 _Certainly not me._

As I walk, I feel my phone vibrate in my jeans pocket.

I pull it out and gasp.

Two texts from Sasuke.

What exactly does he want from me…?

 _8:15 A.M : Sakura. Where are you._

 _8:17 A.M : Answer me. Now._

I quickly shove my phone back into my pocket and ignore the urge to text him back.

* * *

I arrive to school at 8:45. I'm late.

I decide to skip first period Economics. That class was easy anyways.

I walk to the school's courtyard, and sit at bench near the cherry blossom tree.

The weather was lovely today. Very sunny and not too hot, with a nice breeze.

I watch as the sakura petals fall off the tree and dance in the wind, before gracefully landing on the grass.

I smile to myself. This was relaxing.

Just as I'm beginning to enjoy myself, my phone vibrates again.

Oh no.

 _8:55 A.M : Look behind you._

As I turn around, my eyes widen a little.

"Kiba?" I raise an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

 **Kiba has finally made an apprearence!**

 **Chapter 5 will be up soon. :D Thanks for reading. 3**

 _ **-TheRebelliousEmpress**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyy Everyone! So sorry for the late update :( I've been extremely busy with finals.**

 **Here's Chapter 5, I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Jealousy

 _Just as I'm beginning to enjoy myself, my phone vibrates again._

 _Oh no._

' _8:55 A.M : Look behind you.'_

 _As I turn around, my eyes widen a little._

" _Kiba?" I raise an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"_

Kiba Inuzuka stands in front of me with a toothy grin. His wild brown hair sticks up in many directions and his brown eyes look mischievous as usual.

I notice that my heart doesn't skip a beat when I see him this time.

 _Weird… You're not blushing that ugly shade of pink either…_ My inner muses.

My hand unconsciously touches my face and I realize that she is right. I don't feel any sort of heat rise to my cheeks and my heart rate has not sped up.

 _What's going on? …._

"Hey Sak." Kiba suddenly says while still grinning widely.

"Hey." I say, while twirling a cherry blossom between two of my fingers.

He sits down on the bench next to me and I frown a little. Why do I not feel happy about seeing Kiba today?

Perhaps I'm still tired from last night.

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" He asks.

I sigh and nod. "I didn't feel like going to first period today, and I should be asking you the same question."

Kiba sighs as well. "I was dropping off Ino's bag. The idiot forgot it at home. I don't know how anyone can forget all of their books. "

I let out a giggle and shake my head. "Typical Ino. She would never forget her purse though."

Kiba laughs too. "God forbid she goes anywhere without her makeup."

I smile and continue to watch the cherry blossom petals swirl in the wind. The weather is beautiful and I feel at peace.

The two of us sit in silence and for once, things don't feel awkward.  
I keep thinking about Sasuke's calls and messages. All sorts of questions cloud my mind. What did he want exactly? Why can't I seem to believe Neji and the others?

Naruto and Hinata don't think he's dangerous… so why do the others believe the rumors?

Why have I never heard of the Uchihas before? I wasn't one to watch the news, but surely I would've heard about it somewhere.

Maybe I should talk to Naruto…

"Sakura?"

I am snapped out of my thoughts. I turn to see Kiba gazing at me intensely.

"Yeah?" I can't manage to feel shy or happy about the intense look in his eyes.

"Uh", he scratches the back of his head and grins sheepishly, "there's something I want to tell you."

I raise an eyebrow curiously . "What is it?"

"Well I-"

 _HONK HONK_

Our heads snap up towards the direction of the loud sound.

Suddenly, a black Porsche pulls up to the curb in front of us.

My eyes widen and my breath hitches in my throat. _Could it be …?_

Sasuke Uchiha suddenly emerges from the driver's side and slams the car door shut. He is dressed in casual attire this time and he looks as sexy as ever. His muscles stand out in the black t-shirt he wears, along with dark jeans and converse. A chain with the Uchiha symbol hangs around his neck.

My cheeks feel hot and I start to panic as I see him walking towards us with a deathly glare in his eyes.

 _What the fuck is he doing here?!_

Sasuke stops in front us of us, his gaze hardening. I gulp and inwardly wince under his icy glare.

"Sakura." He says coldly. My blush intensifies. Even when he's angry his voice can still cause heat between my legs.

"W-what are you doing here, Sasuke?" I stutter.

He ignores my question and his glare shifts to Kiba.

I look over to Kiba as well, who holds a look of pure confusion across his face.

"Sasuke, this is Ki-"

"What were you doing with him?" Sasuke growls.

I am left speechless. Why the hell is he so angry?

Kiba's confusion has transformed into anger as well. "Who the hell are you exactly?" He growls back.

Sasuke looks furious and he grabs the front of Kiba's hoodie. I gasp at the sudden movement.

"Sasuke! What the fu-"

"Do you know who I _am?_ " Sasuke snaps at Kiba, cutting me off once again.

Kiba looks just as angry, "I don't care who the fuck you are, I'll kick your ass regardless." He attempts to throw a punch and Sasuke dodges it with ease, still keeping a tight grip on Kiba's hoodie.

"Let go of me you bastard!" Kiba snaps.

Sasuke smirks. "Let me give you a little history lesson. Judging by the emblem on your jacket, you're from the Inuzuka clan." His glare returns at full force, "Do you remember what happened the last time one of you useless dog worshippers pissed off an Uchiha?"

Kiba's eyes go wide. "Uchiha? You're Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirks and let's go of Kiba with a sudden force. Kiba loses his balance and stumbles. He hits the concrete and groans in pain. I gasp and run to his side to make sure he is alright.

"Kiba!" I say worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Kiba nods but winces, I can tell he hit the ground pretty hard.

I glare up at Sasuke, who glares back just as hard. "What the fuck is your problem?!" I snap

"What's my problem?!" Sasuke growls. "You ignore my texts and calls, but you have time to be with this idiot?"

Kiba manages to get up from the ground and glares at Sasuke with full force. "Just what the fuck do you want with Sakura anyway? How the hell do you even know her? And also, aren't you like thirty?!"

Sasuke looks at Kiba with a blank expression on his face. He suddenly grabs my wrist and pulls me up from the ground where I was crouched next to Kiba.

"Let's go." He says.

 _Is this guy serious?!_

I try to break free from his grip. "Let go of me!"

"No." He says simply.

"Let go of her you bastard!" Kiba growls.

Sasuke turns around to look at him. "Fuck off. If you know what's good for you, and never contact Sakura again. If you do, I'll know."

I stop struggling and begin to blush.

Kiba begins to say something but Sasuke drags me to the car and opens the passenger's door.

"Sit." He orders.

I sigh and slide into the passenger's seat. Why am I going with him? Why can't I walk away from him?

Sasuke smirks at Kiba, who has a look of anger, shock, and confusion across his features.

He starts the car and speeds away, and Kiba's figure gets smaller in the distance until it disappears.

I look down and frown, feeling guilty. Why didn't I defend Kiba? I love him, don't I?

 _Do you?_ My inner asks.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asks.

I look up at him and sigh. "Why did you do that, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looks at me icily. "Why have you been avoiding me Sakura?"

"I'm not.."

"Bullshit." He snaps.

I keep quiet because my head hurts and I have no energy to retaliate.

"Answer me." He says softly this time.

I turn my head away from him, unable to tell him about what Neji and the others told me yesterday.

The car comes to a stop at a curb, and the sudden movement makes me gasp a little.

"Sakura." Sasuke says quietly, "Look at me." He proceeds to take my face in his hands and gently turn it towards him. I am trying my best to hold back the tears forming in my eyes.

He begins to gently caress my cheek and a warm, comforting feeling arises in my chest.

A tear escapes from my left eye, and Sasuke wipes it away with his thumb.

"W-what do you want from me, Sasuke?" I ask shakily.

He stops his caressing and looks a little surprised by my question. His hand, however, stays resting on my cheek. "What do you mean?" He asks.

I remove his hand from my face, but keep it in my own hand. "I...why are you doing this?"

"Doing what, Sakura?" He sighs and interlaces our fingers together.

"That!" I say, gesturing towards our hands. "I don't get you."

"I don't get it either.." He glares, and seems to be deep in thought.

I sigh. He is the most confusing human being I have ever met, and I've only known him three days!

We sit in silence for awhile, our hands still interlocked. Both of us seem to be in deep thought, but we don't take our eyes off of each other.

"Sasuke…" I finally say.

He looks at me questioningly, but doesn't say anything.

"I um, read some things about you... on the internet." I say, deciding to leave my friends out of this. He nearly killed Kiba, and I don't want to put anyone else in danger.

His eyes form a full glare and he removes his hand from mine.

"You really believed the shit that those fucking journalists wrote?! Are you fucking kidding me?" He snarls. "They're all lies Sakura. All of it. You should know not to be stupid enough to buy what those fuckers say."

I bite my lower lip, already regretting what I had said. "No...I don't. But I barely know you… and you were being so nice to me...and I didn't know why. I was just scared Sasuke. I'm sorry." Tears fall from my eyes and my breathing becomes heavy.

His glare softens and he wipes the tears from my face. "Stop crying." He orders.

I shake my head and apologize once again.

"It's okay Sakura...it's okay." He sighs and wraps his arms around me, pulling me to his toned chest.

"I just don't understand." I say while sniffling.

"I don't either." He says, while resting his chin on my head. "All I know is, since the moment I saw you. I wanted you, and it's driving me crazy."

I blush against his chest. "I wanted you too…"

Suddenly, Sasuke shifts and pulls me from his chest. He takes my face in his hands and presses his lips against mine.

I kiss him back with as much enthusiasm. He pulls me onto his lap and gently grazes his teeth against my bottom lip. I gasp a little and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Why did you do that?" I ask, as he pulls away slowly.

Sasuke tucks a lock of stray hair behind my ear and smirks. "Hn. You should know."

I roll my eyes and his smirk widens.

He keeps his arms around my waist and gazes at me, his expression is unreadable.

"What?"

"Nothing." He looks down at his lap. "I like the position we're in"

I blush, realizing that I am sitting on his lap, facing him.

"Let go of me then!" I try to remove myself from his arms, but his grip is tight.

"No." he grunts, tightening his hold on my waist.

"Let go of me or else." I warn.

He raises an elegant eyebrow at me. "Or else what, Haruno?"

"Or else...I'll bite you." I grin sheepishly.

Sasuke grins back and lightly bites my cheek. "Like this?"

I gasp and touch my cheek. "Ouch! That hurtttt." I whine.

He rolls his eyes at me and pats my head. "Hn. You're so dramatic."

I giggle a little and he smirks. Being with him feels so good. So natural. I don't understand how I could ever believe those rumors. But even so...why would the media write something like that? And what was the deal with Neji's cousin?

"Sakura." Sasuke says, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I reply absentmindedly.

"I don't want you around that Inuzuka bastard again."

My eyes widen a little. "And why not?"

"Hn. Just do as I say."

I giggle a little and push at his chest playfully. "Is somebody jealous?"

Sasuke looks at me with puzzlement. "Yes."

 _What the hell?!_

"W-wait. What?" I say, not caring that I stuttered.

"Yes, Sakura, I was jealous. You're lucky I didn't kill the bastard." He simply says and glares at me.

I blink in confusion. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Some as beautiful as Sasuke Uchiha was jealous over a plain looking girl like me.

 _Has hell just frozen over or what?_

"Oh…" Is all I can manage to say.

"If I find him near you again, I will kill him." He says icily.

I glare at him and slap his arm playfully. "You will not!"

Sasuke's glare intensifies. "Do you like him?" He snaps.

"W-what? No!" I say, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

Sasuke moves his face closer so that it is inches from mine again. "Don't lie."

I roll my eyes and lightly push him away. He scowls at this and looks like a spoiled child. I chuckle at the sight and shake my head.

"What's funny?" He demands.

"Nothing nothing." I grin, "I did like him before, for five years actually, but now...I'm not so sure."

His scowl deepens. "Five years?"

I nod. "Yes. why?"

"I'm going to kill him."

"No you aren't."

"Hn. I am."

"No you aren't! Leave him alone. And what the hell does 'hn' even mean?!"

"Don't defend him Sakura."

"I'm not! I just don't understand why you want to kill him!"

Sasuke looks at me intensely, his hard gaze intimidates me a little.

"Because. You're mine." He says.

 _What's going on?!_

I am unable to say anything because I can't believe what he just said. Undoubtedly, I can feel a wetness between my legs. I blush and unconsciously try to push my thighs closer together, but find it hard to do so while seated on his lap.

"Seems I make you blush quite a lot, Sa-ku-ra. " He winks and smirks smugly.

I scoff and turn my head away from him so my cheeks are out of his sight. "Shut up. It's just really hot in this damn car is all."

He chuckles and I melt again. It's the sexiest thing I have ever heard.

I don't know what's come over me, but suddenly, I turn to face him and before I can stop myself, I lean in and kiss him fiercely.

He seems a bit surprised but kisses me back almost instantly.

We kiss with raw passion and need for one another, just like in my dream. Our tongues explore each other's mouths and our chests are pressed close together.

I pull away after a while, panting slightly. I probably look like a mess right now but I don't care.

I start to trail kisses on the smooth skin of his neck and as I gently bite down, I can hear him groan, which turns me on even more.

"Fuck. Sakura ", he grits out and gently pulls me away from his neck. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I like it."

I grin and lean in to kiss him again but he stops me.

"What?" I say, the hurt evident in my voice.

"I want you." He says breathlessly, making me blush. "Don't get me wrong, I do. But not here."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Well why not? You're not a virgin, are you?"

He scowls and smacks my ass, causing me to yelp in surprise and glare at him. "No. I am not. But I am a man of class Sakura, I don't want the first time we have sex to be in the front seat of my car in broad daylight."

I nod in understand. "Ah. Makes sense." I slide off his lap, and back into my seat, checking the mirror to see if my mascara ran down my face. Luckily, my makeup was intact and I sigh in relief.

"Wait." Sasuke looks at me blankly. "You're not a virgin?"

I shake my head and shrug. "Nope."

"Since when?"

"I don't see how that's any of your busine-"

"I said since when." He demands.

I roll my eyes. This guy is like a child I swear.

"Since two years ago." I say while reapplying lipstick.

"Who was the guy?"

I freeze, not wanting to bring up the person who took my virginity. "An ex boyfriend of mine." I say quietly.

"What was his name? And how old was he?"

I inwardly wince. I really don't want to be reminded of that day...

"He was twenty-two."

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly. Thankfully he didn't realize that I haven't disclosed the guy's name. "You had sex with a twenty-two year old when you were fifteen?" His eyes harden.

I frown slightly and shrug once more. "It is what it is."

Before he can ask anymore questions, I decide to change the subject. "What about you?" I ask.

He blinks, as if trying to remember something.

 _Jeez, how many women has this guy slept with?_

"I was sixteen." He finally says.

"Who was the girl?"

"I don't remember." He deadpans. "I just know it was over spring break in my family's beach house in Kyoto."

I roll my eyes and scoff. Damn rich Uchihas. Of course he'd have a beach house in Kyoto. "Wow Sasuke. You don't even remember the name of the girl you lost your virginity to?"

"She wasn't anyone worth remembering. Besides, at least I didn't have sex with someone way older than me." He snaps.

I snarl. "You're one to talk! You kissed me. More than once! Yet you're like, thirty. "

Sasuke sighs in annoyance. "I'm twenty-three. And need I remind you that last kiss of ours was your doing."

"So?" I stick my tongue at him. "You still kissed an underage girl."

He scoffs. "You'll be eighteen soon. We've hardly done anything sexual."

"Yeah. March 28th." I say

Crap! I just realized that's next week!

"Exactly." He smirks. "Once you're legal there will be no problem."

I roll my eyes. "When's your birthday?"

"Hn. July 23rd."

I chuckle and shake my head.

"What?" He asks and raises an eyebrow.

"A Leo, huh? Figures." I grin.

"You really don't believe in that bullshit do you?" He snaps.

Just as I'm about to respond, my phone vibrates in my pocket. I take it out and look to see there's a text from Ino.

 _11:35- Sakura, just where the FUCK do you think you are? What did I tell you about that Uchiha? Are you out of your Goddamn mind!? I am truly disgusted. You're so going to get it. Call me. Now._

I sigh irritably and turn my phone off. Sasuke seems to take notice of my annoyance.

"What's wrong?" He asks and takes hold of my hand.

I glare at my phone screen.

"Nothing. It seems Kiba has told his sister what happened this morning and now she's bitching to know where I am."

Sasuke growls. "That dog bastard. I knew I should've killed him."

I sigh once again. "You're not killing anyone, now let's go."

He glares at me and tightens his hold on my hand. "You want me to take you back to that fucker?"

"No. I'm hungry and I'm in the mood for pancakes so let's go."

Sasuke looks at me with amusement and smirks. "Hn. That's my girl."

I blush at his words and he starts the car engine and begins to drive away with his hand still holding mine.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading guys. I had to end the chapter here because Chapter 6 will be a long one, so look out for that.**

 **Remember to review :D**

 **-TheRebelliousEmpress**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Before you guys start reading this chapter, I just wanted to make something clear because I've been getting a LOT of PMs about this.**

 **SASUKE IS NOT A SEXUAL PREDATOR!**

 **I promise. :) All will be revealed soon.**

 **Now, I hope you like Chapter 6. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 6: Secrets**

* * *

"Ah Sakura!" Chef Takashi says as we walk into the restaurant. "What'll it be today?"

I grin at the old man and take a seat at a booth. Sasuke sits across from me with a quizzical look in his eyes.

"The usual." I say. "No need to give me a menu. What will you have Sasuke?"

"Coffee. Black. No milk or sugar." He grumbles.

 _Sigh. Can he be any more rude?_

The chef smiles widely and bows, disappearing into the kitchen.

"I take it you come here alot." Sasuke says while looking around the tiny restaurant.

I smile nervously. "Their pancakes are the best. I've been coming here since I was a little girl."

 _I also come here when I've got the munchies after being high… he doesn't need to know that though._

The smell of waffles and breakfast food wafts in the air, making my stomach growl. I take note that I haven't eaten a proper meal since yesterday morning.

"Do you think your friend Ino will give you a hard time about this morning?" Sasuke asks.

I roll my eyes and sigh. "Probably. But I don't care. I do feel really bad for Kiba though . I kind of just left him there…"

Sasuke's eyes harden and he clenches his teeth. "Don't feel bad for him." He snaps.

I giggle at his jealousy and shake my head. "Oh Sasuke. You're too much."

Before he can say anything, a waitress brings over a tray to our table. She sets a plate of pancakes with extra whipped cream and strawberries in front of me. I dig in immediately and take the first bite. As always, it's heavenly. Soft, fluffy, and sweet. God bless Chef Takashi's cooking skills.

After setting down the coffee mug in front of Sasuke, I notice that the waitress is blushing and staring at him adoringly.

Although he pays no mind to her, this somehow really annoys me.

 _What the fuck is this bitch looking at?_ My inner growls.

I mean, she is actually really pretty. Her figure is slim and her breasts are fairly large. Her brown hair is pinned into a high bun and her uniform accentuates her figure nicely. Her hazel colored eyes are adorned with long, thick eyelashes and perfect cat eye eyeliner.

Still, she shouldn't be looking at a man who is clearly with another girl.

 _Wait what?_

Am I really getting jealous over this right now?

 _Get ahold of yourself, Haruno_.

"Why aren't you eating?"

Sasuke is peering up at me from his phone with a dark and perfectly arched eyebrow raised.

I blush slightly. "I am! Sorry, guess I was lost in thought." I say, noticing that the waitress has left.

"You seem to do that a lot." He says, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Y-yeah. I guess." I say. I take another bite of pancake, relishing it's deliciousness.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Sasuke says, after a moment of silence.

"Sure." I say, starting on the second pancake in the stack.

"Do your friends know about your...addiction?"

I freeze, and place my fork on my plate. I suddenly don't feel hungry anymore. It amazes me how quickly I lost my appetite.

"Yes...and no." I say quietly.

"What does that mean?"

"They know... they found out after I overdosed last summer and was in the hospital for awhile…but what they don't know is that I still get high from time to time." I say, feeling the guilt start to form. I wince at the memory.

* * *

 _8 months previous…_

 _I awake to the sound of crying. No. It's heavy sobbing._

 _What's going on?_

 _The room is so ...white._

 _Beep..beep...beep.._

 _My eyes hurt. They sting. I can't see properly._

" _She's awake!" A voice shrieks. "Oh my god! Someone get the doctor."_

" _Sakura-chan!"_

" _Sakura!"_

" _Forehead…" A flash of blonde appears before me. My vision is still fuzzy. I can feel two arms envelop around me and embrace me tightly. "You..fucking...idiot…" I feel a wetness form on my right shoulder._

" _We could've lost you…"_

 _The room is spinning._

 _I have to throw up. I feel nauseous._

 _I can't speak. I want to scream._

 _I can feel it. I can feel a shrill cry emit from my throat._

" _Step back! Everyone calm down! She's having a panic attack."_

" _W-what's going on with her?!" A panicked voice sobs._

" _Cocaine?! How..how could we let this happen Naruto?"_

 _More crying is heard. "We've failed her as friends ..."_

" _Troublesome."_

" _Ino! Step back! Let the doctor handle this!"_

 _I feel a strong pair of arms hold me down._

 _I'm losing consciousness again. The lights are dimming. Darkness consumes me._

" _I'm going to need all of you to exit the room and sit in the waiting area please! Now!"_

 _...Am I dying? …._

* * *

Sasuke looks at me with concern. "And you didn't think that after overdosing that maybe you should stop?"

I glare at him. "It's not as easy as you think!" I snap.

Instead of glaring back, he looks at me with a weird look in his eyes.

"I understand…" He says quietly.

My glare softens. "How can you if you're not a user?"

"I lost someone important to me...to drugs." Sasuke sighs.

My eyes widen. _So that's what it was …_

"Oh...I'm so sor-"

"Don't apologize." He interrupts. "I hate that. What's done is done. The fact of the matter is, you should stop before something really serious happens. I can't lose another person to this type of addiction."

I am speechless.

 _Do I really mean that much to him?_

As if he read my mind, Sasuke reaches across the table and takes hold of my hand. He squeezes it gently and sighs again.

 _This whole ...whatever we are… things are happening really fast with Sasuke. I've been in this situation before ...the quicker we progress the sooner he leaves …_

I frown at the thought and withdraw my hand from his.

"What's wrong?" He asks, suspicion and a slight twinge of hurt evident in his voice.

"Nothing!" I fake a smile, examining his tone very carefully. I don't want to upset him with my paranoia.

His onyx orbs harden. "Tell me now Sakura."

I inwardly sigh. Why must he be so difficult? _And why do I give in so easily?!_

"I...I-it's just… things are happening so fast between us and I don't want you to like ..get bored and leave. Or something. Whatever this is. I don't know. I may be reading this situation incorrectly and if I am I'm so sor-"

"Shut up." He looks annoyed.

 _Nice going blabber mouth. Do you ever shut the fuck up?_ My inner snaps.

Before I can say anything else, Sasuke interrupts again.

"Sakura. I'm not going anywhere."

"B-but." I stutter, silently cursing myself for doing that so much. "How can you be so sure?"

"I'm unlike the douchebags you've come across in the past. I'm here to protect you." He says, and points to my soggy pancakes. "Now eat up. You're skinny enough already."

I start to object. "Sasuke but-"

"Stop. As I said, I can't tell you why or what I feel right now, because I don't know either. You're just going to have to trust me."

 _That doesn't sound reassuring…_

Nevertheless, I simply nod and return back to my food. If he hurts me I guess I'll just deal with it. It'll be nothing new for me.

After we finish at the restaurant and argue about who is paying the bill, (Sasuke won and ended up paying, of course) we return to his car and sit in brief silence.

"Don't take me back to school." I say quietly.

"I wasn't planning on it."

"So where are we going?"

"I don't know." He grumbles irritably.

I roll my eyes and look out of the window. Why is he so rude all the fucking time?

"Sakura."

"What?" I snap.

"Do you have a job?" He asks, while starting the car and exiting the restaurant parking lot.

"No." I turn to look at him quizzically. "Why?"

He smirks. "Good. You do now."

 _What the hell?_

"What do you mean?" I ask confusedly.

Sasuke turns to me and looks amused. "I want you to work for me."

 _Wait what?!_

"I don't...understand."

Instead of getting irritated, his smirk deepens. "What's there not to understand?"

"Why would you want me to work for you?"

"It's good to have a job."

I raise an eyebrow. "But why would I want you to be my boss?"

He turns to me and winks. "Well why not?"

"Because…" I start.

"What do you plan to study after you graduate?"

"Well...I want to be a doctor." I say.

He looks smug. "Hn. Perfect. The Uchihas have a great medical branch."

I glare at him. "Damn you rich people!"

He chuckles, and I find myself turned on yet again.

 _Control yourself!_

"I still don't want to work for you." I say while crossing my arms and huffing in annoyance.

"You don't have a choice Sakura." He says, the smug look still written across his beautiful features.

"Can you give me a better explanation of why you are hiring me? And what exactly am I expected to do?"

"You'll be my personal assistant."

 _What?_

"Uhm...what? Why?!"

"Because." He turns to lean in close to me, causing me to blush even harder. "I want you near me at all times. Doing everything I say."

My eyes widen and I compose myself. "Watch the road!" I snap, remembering that we are both in a moving car.

He rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the road ahead. "So what do you say? The job pays well, and judging by the college you want to go to, you could use it."

I turn to him and glare. "How do you know about which college I want to attend?"

He smirks. "Don't think I haven't done my homework, Sakura."

I gasp. "Stalker!"

He ignores my remark and looks at me expectantly. "Well?"

 _I really could use the money…_

 _Just say yes you fucking idiot. No one else will hire you anyway._ My inner sneers.

"Yeah whatever." I grumble. "I accept this stupid job and the stupid position."

"I'll have you know that many women would love to have such a job so I don't think it's stupid at all." He grins.

"Ugh! You conceited bastard!" I say while smacking his arm playfully.

"You'll work 3:30 to 7 on weekdays, 9 to 6 on weekends, and after you graduate in May we will see about your hours."

I nod. That doesn't sound too bad.

"Where to? We've been driving around for quite awhile." He says.

I look at the car's digital clock. It's 1:30 P.M.

"Can we hang out in your suite for awhile? I don't feel like going home right now." I plead.

"Hn. Sure thing."

* * *

We reach the Hidden Leaf Hotel at 2 P.M.

As always, Sasuke opens the car door for me and we reach the lobby.

As we pass the front desk, I see no sign of Nagato.

 _That's so strange…_

After exiting the elevator, Sasuke unlocks the door to his large suite.

"Want anything to drink?" He asks, while pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"You got any Coke?" I ask.

His eyes widen and he coughs slightly.

Realizing what I have said, I mentally slap myself.

 _Nice going stupid._

"Like..the soda?" I say nervously. "It's my favorite drink."

Sasuke opens the fridge and snorts. "How ironic."

I glare at him as he hands me the red Coca Cola can.

"Joking." He smirks.

I take a seat on the leather couch and study one of the many paintings hung in this room. This particular one consists of a beautiful scenery in a park.

"How long are you staying in this hotel by the way?" I ask curiously.

"Not very long. Perhaps a couple more days, maybe less. " He says while sipping his drink.

"Then where will you go after that?"

"My house." He says, as if it's the most obvious statement in the world.

I look at him with confusion. "Why are you staying here if you have a house?"

"The Uchiha mansion is undergoing some ..renovations. It's been pretty vacant since the death of my parents. Mostly maids and some of my extended family members stay there now, if they have business dealings in Konoha."

"Oh. I see." I say, remembering the story of his parent's death. I wonder how his mother died ...though I don't plan on asking him.

"I'll take you to the mansion once it's finished." He says, while pouring himself another glass of scotch.

I raise an eyebrow. "Are you an alcoholic?"

He looks at me confusedly. "No. Why?"

I point to his glass. "Day drinking?"

He looks at the glass in his hands and sets it down. "Hn. I never drank alcohol up until recently. It takes the edge off I guess."

I look down and frown. "Why drink it at all?"

"Do you..have a problem with alcohol Sakura?" Sasuke asks questioningly.

"My father ...was an alcoholic." I say while inwardly wincing. I hope he doesn't ask me any questions about this...that was a story for another day, perhaps.

 _Why is it so easy for me to open up to him?_

"Ah." He says, questioning to further. I feel relieved.

I look up at him. As usual, the expression on his face is unreadable.

"Sasuke." I say.

"Hn?" He says, while looking up at me.

"Thank you." I smile. A genuine smile.

"For?"

"I don't know...for just being there."

Sasuke scoffs. "That's hardly a reason to thank anyone for."

I can see a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks however, which causes me to giggle.

"Is that an actual smile or is it fake like all the others?" He asks.

I grin once again. "It's very much real this time."

"It's beautiful." He says softly. "You should smile more often."

I can feel the heat spread to my cheeks. "Thank you."

He smirks. "That's a good color on you."

I laugh once more. "So I've been told."

 _I feel happy...and at peace. I haven't felt this way in ages._

"So." Sasuke says. "Tell me more about this five year crush on that dog bastard."

I bite my lip to keep from smiling once more. "What do you want to know?"

He narrows his onyx orbs. "What'd you even see in that loser?"

"Let's see…" I say. "I always loved how he could make me laugh so easily. Sure, he's a little immature but that added to his cuteness. He just had this love for adventure and a carefree existence that I really admired, I guess."

"You have no taste in men." Sasuke snaps.

"Yeah I guess that's pretty evident considering I like you." I blurt out.

 _SAKURA YOU FUCKING IDIOT._ My inner screeches.

What have I done…?

Sasuke, on the other hand, looks at me puzzlingly. "You...like me?" He asks slowly.

Considering the fact that I am freaking out inside, I can only provide a simple nod for a response.

Instead of kicking me out like I thought he would, Sasuke merely smirks. "The feeling's mutual."

My breath hitches in my throat. "Really..?" I ask.

"Yeah. Really."

And that's when he strode across the room and kissed me once again.

We kiss with passion, and eagerness for one another. Our tongues explored each other's mouths. I've never been kissed in such a way before. It was gentle, yet so passionate.

As we kiss, Sasuke slides his hand up my shirt, causing me to shiver in pleasure. He runs his hands over my left breast, gently taking out of the cup of my bra. I moan as he teases my nipple with his fingers.

He pulls away from the kiss and looks at me with his beautiful dark eyes clouded with lust and desire.

I bite my lip as he begins to nibble and suck on my neck. Suppressing another moan, I can feel the wetness between my legs.

Suddenly, he picks me up bridal style and places me on the bed. We begin to kiss again, this time more fierce and rough.

I am taken by surprise when he suddenly unzips my jeans and pulls them down.

I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and tangle my hands through his hair.

He bites my lower lip and gently rubs my sex through the outside of my panties. Pleasure pulsates through my body at a rapid speed.

"You're so wet and I haven't even made my way inside your panties yet." He whispers in my ear, panting slightly.

Before I can respond, Sasuke slides his hand into my panties and begins to stroke my sex.

I moan as he speeds up his movement and begins to gently bite my neck.

He slides two fingers inside of me and I am lost in the immense pleasure I am feeling as he fingers me at a constant speed.

"Sasuke.." I moan, wishing this moment would never end. I've never felt so sexually aroused in my life.

He gently nibbles on my ear as he continues to finger me.

As each moment passes, the pleasure radiates through my entire being, growing stronger by the second as his fingers go in and out of me.

I eventually find my release and find myself lost in the intense orgasm I have just experienced.

Panting slightly, I look up at him and blush.

He looks down at me with an intense expression.

"W-what just happened?" I ask, still a bit shaken from the orgasm I just had.

"God you're so hot Sakura." Sasuke says while nuzzling my neck. "I want to always hear you say my name when I make you cum."

I grin. "My turn now." I say, as I flip us over, causing me to now be on top of him.

"What are you…" He starts.

"Shhhh." I say, as I place my finger over his lips. "Just relax."

As I begin to kiss and nibble on his neck, he groans softly, making me want him even more.

I undo the buckle of his jeans and pull them down, running my hand over his hard member outside of his boxers.

He jerks his hips upward and groans once again. I smirk and gently pull his boxers down.

His boner springs free and I wrap my hand around it, beginning to stroke it up and down.

"Shit Sakura." He says , making me satisfied once again.

I pick up the pace and go faster as I jack him off, and he groans in pleasure.

I bend down and gently lick the tip of his member, causing him to hiss.

After licking my way up from the shaft to the tip a couple of times, I take his member into my mouth and begin to suck his dick.

As I move my mouth and hand up and down his boner, his groans cause me to feel immense heat between my thighs once again.

"Fuck, Sakura. I'm gonna cum." He hisses.

Shortly after, a fluid is ejected into my mouth. I swallow it quickly. It tastes salty.

 _It's really not as bad as Ino described it would be._

* * *

I roll off of Sasuke and land onto the bed, next to him.

"Damn." He says, after pulling up his boxers and jeans. "You give really good head."

"That was my first blow job." I say while giggling.

His eyes widen slightly. This fact seems to have surprised him.

"Good." He smirks. "I'm glad."

I roll my eyes and look at the time on the digital clock. It reads 4 PM.

"I should go home." I say, while putting my skinny jeans on.

"Why so soon?" He asks.

"I don't want my mom to worry." I say, and give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Okay come then." He says. He washes his hands in the kitchen sink and after drying them, he grabs his keys and we exit his suite.

Sasuke takes hold of my hand in his and smirks at me. I smile at him and we proceed towards the elevator.

* * *

We reach my house by 4:30. The drive was full of silly, random conversation. Both of us were relaxed and content with the company of one another. I feel happy. Really happy.

I hope this feeling and Sasuke can stick around for a long time.

As we pull into my driveway I pout childishly.

"What?" He asks.

"I don't wanna go home." I whine.

He smirks and places a kiss on my forehead. "You're childish."

I stick my tongue at him and he chuckles.

"Remember, you start work tomorrow. I'll send a car to come get you at your house. Be ready by 3:30 sharp."

"Yeah yeah."

"Hn. Good." He says and leans in for a kiss.

"Oi!" I stop him. "You're my boss now. We can't do this." I say jokingly.

He rolls his eyes in annoyance. "I can do whatever I want with you Haruno. I am your boss after all."

"But...you shouldn't have relations with your boss."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "So you don't want me to kiss you?"

I giggle and place a kiss on his lips. "I'm just joking."

"Hn." He smirks, and pulls me in for a longer kiss.

After pulling away from him, I grab my purse and exit the car.

"See you tomorrow." I grin.

He nods. "Don't ignore my texts or calls from now on." He warns.

I shake my head at his possessiveness and chuckle. "I won't. I promise!"

With a smirk, Sasuke exits the driveway and speeds away.

I sigh happily and rummage my purse for my house key.

After finding it and unlocking the door, I take my shoes off and head for the stairs.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, young lady?" A voice hisses.

I turn to see my mom, Ino, and my father sitting in the living room. All of them glare at me, but Ino looks the angriest.

"Forehead…" The blonde growls. "What in the fuck has gotten into you?"

I gulp. _This is going to be a long night..._

* * *

 **It looks like Sakura's in for major drama in Chapter 7, so stay tuned for that. I hope you guys liked Chapter 6. Now that exams are over, I will be able to update faster so yay for that. :D Remember to review!**

 _ **-TheRebelliousEmpress**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again everyone! Hope you are well.**

 **Here is Chapter 7 :) hope you guys like it. I don't know how many chapters this story will be, for now I'm just going with it.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 7: Unexpected Feelings**

* * *

 _I turn to see my mom, Ino, and my father sitting in the living room. All of them glare at me, but Ino looks the angriest._

" _Forehead…" The blonde growls. "What in the fuck has gotten into you?"_

"Great." I sigh. "What do all of you want?"

Ino's baby blue eyes go wide for a second before hardening and aiming a very deathly glare at me.

 _Huh. Her glare is almost as scary as Sasuke's. Almost._

"What do we _want?"_ The blonde snarls. "What the hell did I tell you about that Sasuke Uchiha? Yet you skipped school to go Kami knows fucking where with him."

My mom gasps and my dad looks stoic.

Okay. Now I'm really fucking pissed off.

"You should really turn to mind your own damn business Ino Pig. Snitching to my parents ? Really? Like that's going to do anything?" I snap.

My mom speaks up this time before Ino can retaliate. "Sakura. What the hell has gotten into you? Skipping school with an older man!? Is this how your father and I raised you to be? Some slut who needs attention from men all the time ?"

I can feel the tears fighting to escape, but I stop them. Her words sting but I won't let her know that. Anger starts to arise within me and suddenly I am unable to control my words.

"That's the thing mom." I say harshly. "You and Dad never raised me. He was too busy getting drunk all the time and fucking other women and you were too busy being depressed about it."

The whole room goes silent. My parents look utterly shocked and Ino looks sullenly at the ground.

"What's the matter?" I smirk. "You can't face the truth? Surprised I finally said it? You know what your problem is? You two are-"

 _SMACK_

My hand shoots up to cup my stinging cheek, tears fall freely from my eyes without control.

"That's enough." My father growls.

Ino and my mother look very shocked at the fact he has just slapped me across the face. However, neither of them say anything.

"Well what do you know." I say quietly, still holding my cheek. "The old man has become abusive again. It was only a matter of time until it happened anyway. You probably miss getting drunk and beating the shit out of me and mom. I don't know why she was stupid enough to stay with you."

"Sakura!" My mom exclaims angrily.

"No Mom." I say while starting to sob. "You know it's true!"

My father sighs and returns back to his seat. "That's enough bullshit Sakura. Now I don't want to hear about you running off with this Uchiha bastard again or else you and I are going to have serious issues. You've already disappointed us enough by fooling around with drugs. What a disgrace of a daughter you've been to us! You've bought shame upon the Haruno name."

I grit my teeth in anger. This is so fucking typical of him. It's like he doesn't care at all.

"But you don't even know him! And how _dare_ you speak that way to me!" I say while still sobbing. My head is pounding but the tears won't stop falling.

"He's a leech!" Ino exclaims, before my mother can say anything. "You heard what Neji said! What if he does something to you, huh? Do you want another Sasori incident happening? Or even worse, would you like to be back in the fucking hospital again for drug abuse?!"

I can feel the anger resurfacing. I hate Ino so much right now.

 _How dare she mention Sasori…_

"Those rumors about Sasuke aren't true! You don't know him like I do! And don't you ever, _ever_ mention Sasori to me again!"

Ino stands up from the couch and walks over to face me. "Why do you have to be so damn difficult?!" She yells. "You may not fucking realize this, but all of us care about you okay? We worry about you constantly. It hurts to see you depressed all the time! It hurts to see you cry and loathe yourself! And boy, did it fucking hurt to find out my best friend, _my_ Sakura was a Coke junkie!"

There are tears in her eyes now as well. Normally seeing this would have taken my anger away, but not today.

"Just fuck off Ino." I snap.

I push past her, grab my purse and head to the door.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going? Get back here Sakura and apologize to Ino!" My mom growls.

Ino has started to cry very hard. My mom wraps her arms around her and rubs her back soothingly.

I ignore her demands and open the front door. After exiting my house and slamming the door shut, I start to run.

As I run, rain starts to fall heavily from the sky.

 _Great. Just fucking great._

My tears start to fall again. They mix in with the rain. I am now soaked from head to toe but I don't care, I keep running.

I come to a halt at a bus stop about a block from my house and continue to cry.

 _I can't believe Ino. I really can't._

Here I am. Sitting on a bench in the pouring rain, crying my eyes out.

I have nowhere to go now. I could always call Naruto or Hinata but I know that today was their date day and don't want to disturb them.

I could call Tenten, but she and the rest of the group probably know about this morning's incident between Sasuke and Kiba already. I know they'll just take Kiba's side and scold me for leaving with Sasuke.

 _Call Sasuke._ My inner urges.

No..I don't want to bother him.

But it's so cold out here… I will get very sick if I stay in this rain any longer.

I wipe my tears and walk over to the park nearby. After finding shade from the rain under a big tree, I pull out my iPhone from my wet purse.

Luckily my phone is still dry. I take a deep breath and dial Sasuke's number with ease.

He answers only after two rings.

"Sakura?" He asks.

"Sasuke." I say, while sobbing once more. "I'm so sorry if I'm disturbin-"

He sounds alarmed. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"I just.." I sniffle. "Can you come get me maybe?I'm tired and I'm soaked from the rain and-"

"Where are you?" He asks, the concern evident in his voice. It makes me feel calmer.

I tell him my location and he orders me to stay where I am.

I pull out a compact mirror from my purse, cringing as I look into it.

My mascara has completely smeared and my eyes are red and puffy.

I attempt to rub away the black splotches underneath my eyes with my finger but it doesn't really do anything.

 _Great. Sasuke always has to see me looking like this._

After ten minutes, a black Porsche pulls up to the curb in front of me.

I quickly open the car door and slide into the passenger's seat. Luckily the seat is covered in towels. It momentarily distracts me from the shitty situation I'm currently in. _Men and their cars._

I look up to see Sasuke staring intensely at me. "What?" I ask.

"What happened to you?" He asks worriedly.

"I...had a fight with my parents." I say quietly.

Sasuke grabs my hand and gently kisses it. "Over what?" He asks, while absentmindedly running his thumb over my knuckles. This simple gesture soothes me for some reason.

"Ino told them I was with you…" I stifle another sob.

Sasuke's eyes turn hard. "Seems she can't seem to stay the fuck out of your business."

I nod.

"I think my parents believe the rumors too." I frown.

Sasuke sighs and runs a hand through his inky locks as he drives.

"Sasuke?"

"We have to get you dry as soon as possible before you get sick." He says.

I lean over and place a kiss on his cheek. "I don't believe those rumors."

"You shouldn't." He says, while tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Well...can you at least explain why people and the media are accusing you of such terrible things?" I ask, knowing that I'm treading in dangerous territory but I really need to know.

Sasuke's lips are set into a thin line. "Later. Let's get you dry first."

I nod. "Promise?" I ask.

"Promise." He says softly, causing my heart to flutter.

We reach the Hidden Leaf Hotel once again. As usual, Sasuke opens my door for me and takes hold of my hand. The rain has subsided but the sky is still dark.

As I we walk through the lobby, I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn around to see a certain redhead.

 _Fuck… What's he doing here?_

"Well well well. Little Sakura Haruno. We meet again." Nagato grins maliciously.

 _Shit..._

I inwardly cringe because his presence really creeps me out.

"Oh. Hello." I say, glancing at Sasuke, whose expression is unreadable.

"What brings you here to the hotel again? Back for another fix?" He chuckles.

My eyes go wide in alarm. "No! I-"

"Is _this_ who the fuck you've been buying from?" Sasuke growls, looking furious.

Nagato's eyes shift dangerously to Sasuke. He looks quite amused.

"My my. Look what we have here. An Uchiha in the flesh." He says, grinning widely. "Tell me, how is Itachi doing? Still running from the authorities?"

Sasuke grits his teeth in anger. "What the fuck do you want Uzumaki?"

 _Uzumaki?! Is he related to Naruto?! Wait.. I thought Sasuke didn't know him..._

Nagato smirks. "Nothing at all. I was just trying to help your little girlfriend."

 _Girlfriend? ..._

To my surprise, Sasuke doesn't lose his temper like I thought he would.

"Hn." He smirks. "My girlfriend doesn't need any of your help. So stay the fuck away from her or I'll destroy you."

I feel a blush rise to my cheeks.

 _Am I dreaming …?_

The redhead chuckles and raises his hands up in defense. "Woah there. Uchiha-kun has a jealous streak, huh?"

"Just making sure you are aware of what's mine." Sasuke says before leaning in close to Nagato's ear. "If you ever try to bring cocaine around her again I will have you killed." He whispers dangerously.

 _Oh my god …_

"Sasu-" I start.

"Are we clear?" Sasuke growls.

Nagato chuckles. "Crystal."

"Hn. Now get out of this hotel. Before I report you for posing as an employee and selling drugs to minors."

The redhead grins creepily. "So malicious Uchiha-kun. Fugaku would be proud."'

Sasuke ignores this comment, and pulls me towards the elevator, but I can see the rage he is trying to suppress.

 _Who is Fugaku?_

As the elevator travels up to the sixth floor, I turn towards him. "How...did you know?" I ask quietly.

He raises a dark eyebrow. "What? That Uzumaki is the one that sold you Coke the other day? I told you Sakura, I do my research thoroughly."

I glare up at him. "You could've just asked me you know."

The Uchiha scoffs. "Like you'd tell me."

"I would've."

The elevator door opens and we walk towards the doors of his suite.

"His last name...Uzumaki...does he have any relation to Naruto?" I ask.

Sasuke unlocks the doors and we step inside.

"That's his cousin." He says, while walking towards the linen closet.

My eyes widen. "His cousin?!"

He nods and starts to rummage through his dresser drawers.

"I ..didn't know that... Wait. Then why did you pretend not to know who he was the other day?!" I frown.

"There's a lot that you don't know Sakura." Sasuke says while throwing me a towel and a shirt. "Here. Go dry yourself and change out of those wet clothes. You're shivering." I notice that he's ignored my question and I try not to let my overthinking get the best of me.

I nod and make my way towards the bathroom. _What did he mean by that?..._

I decide to just push my thoughts and questions to the side for now, for I fear that Sasuke is already agitated enough right now.

After peeling off my wet clothes and drying my body, I take out the hair dryer from one of the many drawers and run it through my pink locks.

Once I am completely dry, I wash my smeared makeup off and put on the shirt that Sasuke has given me.

I grin as I look at my reflection. He has given me one of his dark blue t-shirts to wear. It smells like him and it reaches a little past my knees.

After dumping my wet clothes into the hamper and tying my hair into a high ponytail, I grab my purse and exit the bathroom.

Sasuke is sitting on the bed. He has changed into dark gray sweatpants and is completely shirtless. I blush slightly at the sight of this.

 _He's so hot …_

After reminding myself to have self control, I notice that he is talking on the phone with someone.

He looks at me and smirks.

"Okay thanks. Goodnight." He says to the mystery caller.

I look up at him curiously.

"That was Yuri." He says. "I told her to pick up some clothes for you and bring them over in the morning."

 _He's so kind…!_

"Oh." I smile shyly. "You don't have to do that."

Sasuke scoffs and rolls his obsidian orbs. "Save me the fake gratitude Haruno." He pats a spot next to him on the bed. "Sit."

I glare at him playfully and take a seat on the dark blue comforter, leaving some space between us.

Sasuke sighs and pulls me onto his lap, while keeping his arms around my waist.

I try to repress my blush. "W-what are yo-"

"Shhh." He says while placing a kiss on my neck. "Now tell me. What happened, Sakura?"

 _D_ _amnit, Control yourself! "_ W-With what?" I manage to ask.

"Why were you crying and what were you doing standing alone in the rain?" He asks.

I look down at the floor and frown. "It's...my parents."

Sasuke looks at me reassuringly. "Go on it's okay."

I explain everything that had happened today.

When I am done, Sasuke looks as emotionless as ever.

 _Say something..._

"Well", he finally says after a moment of awkward silence, "it looks like you'll be staying with me until this dies down."

My eyes widen in shock. "W-what?! I can't just do that!"

 _Stay with him…? In this hotel room?! With only one bed?!_

I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I remember what exactly we had done in that bed earlier today.

"You can and you will." He says while giving my ponytail a playful tug. "I'm your boss now, remember?"

I glare at him and wriggle out of his tight grip on my waist. "All the more reason I shouldn't stay with you!" I argue.

The beautiful man in front of me rolls his eyes. "Relax. We will be staying at the Uchiha manor."

I blink in surprise. "You're moving back there? When?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"O-oh." Is all I can manage to say.

Sasuke stands up from the bed and makes his way to the kitchen. "Tomorrow is your first day of work. You better get some sleep." He says while rummaging through the fridge and pulling out a tomato.

I inwardly roll my eyes. What was with his liking for the fruit? In my opinion, they're really gross and bland tasting on their own.

The memory of our run-in with Nagato in the lobby suddenly pops into my head, and I can't control my curiosity any further.

"Before I do...I actually have a question."

Sasuke looks at me quizzically while taking a bite out of his tomato, I decide that this is a notion for me to continue.

I look down at my feet timidly, unable to meet his eyes.

"Down in the lobby...when we ran into Nagato...you uhm...called me your girlfriend. ...Why?"

He suddenly sighs and I feel slight panic beginning to arise within me.

 _What have you done, moron?!_ My inner shrieks.

But to my surprise, Sasuke doesn't look irritated or angry in the slightest. He looks…deep in thought.

He finally lifts his head to lock his beautiful onyx eyes onto mine and I can't help but feel my heartbeat quickening.

"I really don't know." His voice void of any emotion. "I guess I was just trying to scare him off."

I can feel a slight frown begin to appear on my face.

"Oh...okay. Good thinking!" I fake a smile.

 _Why do I feel so hurt by this?_

"Sakura.." He says while running a hand through his inky locks tiredly. "I told you I can't figure out my feelings quite ye-"

"That's okay!" I let out a nervous laugh, trying to mask my disappointment. "I mean we just met, right?! It would be completely absurd to be dating that fast! I was just curious as to why you had called me your girlfriend, that's all. I mean, we're practically strangers!"

My inner shakes her head. _You're really pathetic…._

I couldn't help but agree with her. I don't understand why I'm so upset.

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly. Anger is apparent across his beautiful features.

He walks over to me in a flash and grabs hold of my upper arm with a tight hold.

I wince in pain. "Ow! Sasuke what the fu-"

" _Strangers?"_ He hisses and grits his teeth in anger. "Would a stranger know about your little drug addiction? The abuse you endure from your parents? Or the fact that you cut yourself?"

I gasp.

 _How did he…_

I can feel fresh tears forming in my eyes, and not only because of the physical pain he is causing my arm at the moment.

"How did you know that?!"

Sasuke loosens his grip on my arm and looks at me in disbelief.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't have noticed?" He asks coldly.

It takes me a moment to figure out what he is talking about.

Realization hits me like a pile of bricks.

 _Earlier today….He saw them._

I had completely forgotten about my scars earlier because I was so overcome with lust…

I'm a fucking idiot.

"Oh god…you weren't supposed to see those." I say quietly, trying to hold back the tears. I've cried enough today.

He glares at me. "I would've found out sooner or later."

I glare at him as well. Now I am starting to get angry.

 _Two can play at this game Uchiha._

"Why the hell didn't you say anything before?!" I growl.

"I was going to." To my surprise, his expression softens slightly. "But then I realized that you probably didn't intend for me to see them."

 _Oh..._

I can feel my anger disappearing.

I nod slightly. "I was too...distracted I guess."

Sasuke's hard expression turns into a full on sexy smirk. "I turn you on that much, Sa-ku-ra?"

I roll my eyes, turning away from him in order to mask my blush, but he tugs on my arm, pulling me to him.

"Don't do that to yourself ever again." He whispers while wrapping his strong arms around my waist.

I lay my head on his chest and nod. I haven't realized how tired I am until now.

 _Well you've had quite an eventful day._ My inner points out.

"I mean it Sakura." He hisses. "Never again. Or else I'll make you regret it."

"Okay Sasuke." Is all I can manage to say. My eyes feel heavy, and my body feels weak.

He plants a chaste kiss on my forehead. "Promise me."

"I promise."

I don't know if that's a promise I can keep...

* * *

 **And that's the end of Chapter 7!**

 **First of all, I want to say that I am SO SORRY for posting this so late! I had a hectic summer and literally had NO time to write. Thank you for being patient with me.**

 **Also, I am getting a lot of questions as to why Sakura got physical so fast with Sasuke even though she has a past of sexual assault. Well, in the later chapters all of that will be revealed so bear with me. Let's just say drugs is not her only addiction...**

 **Anyway please rate and review! Chapter 8 will be up soon!**

 **- _TheRebelliousEmpress_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Mixed Feelings and Memories**

 **Disclaimer : I will never own Naruto.**

 **This chapter focuses on Sakura's past memories. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

I am blinded by a bright light… it's starting to irritate my eyes. I rub them slightly, trying to adjust to the luminescence ahead of me. I keep walking straight ahead, although I feel as if I'm on a path to nowhere.

Just as frustrating thoughts begin to overwhelm me, I spot something in the distance.

As I walk closer to the object, cherry blossom petals encircle around me. They flow in the breeze in a steady pattern. I smile to myself, they smell lovely.

I reach my destination and notice I am standing under a cherry blossom tree. It's petals are falling gracefully onto the ground.

Where exactly am I?

I observe my surroundings. There is nothing around me other than this tree and the wooden bench in front of it.

As I walk over towards the bench, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura?"

I turn around slowly, fearing that this person could be potential danger.

But to my surprise, Kiba stands before me, grinning widely. He is dressed in all white for once and is actually wearing his glasses. I look down and notice that I am wearing a white dress and white gladiator sandals.

This is so strange.

"Kiba?" I ask, the surprise evident in my voice. "What are you doing here? Where are we?"

The said man chuckles and shakes his head slightly. "You mean you don't know?"

I cock my head to the side confusedly. "Know what?"

He takes his glasses off and hands them to me. "Put these on. They might help."

I take the glasses from him, and can't help but notice the flip flop my heart does as my fingers brush against his.

I place the glasses on my face and notice that he is now staring at me intensely, a tinge of pink evident on his cheeks.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"You..you look pretty good...in those glasses."

I can feel the heat spread to my cheeks and silently pray he doesn't notice. "O-oh..thank you." Is all I can manage to say.

Suddenly, a scream is heard and I turn around towards the direction of the sound, trying to find the person it belonged to.

* * *

" _OW Neji!" A brown- haired boy about the age of twelve growls. "Why in the heck did you just chuck a rock at my head?!"_

 _The said boy with longer brown hair and pale eyes glares. "Don't piss me off next time Inuzuka."_

 _The boy called Inuzuka lunges at his friend, knocking him down to the ground and the two proceed to wrestle onto the grass._

 _Three young girls are seated on a bench, watching the fight in front of them._

" _Should we…break them up?" says the brunette with chocolate-colored eyes. Worry is apparent across her facial features._

" _Nah!" says the violet-haired one sitting in the middle. "It's fun to watch. By the way Tenten, who's Neji's friend? I've never seen him before."_

" _That's Kiba Inuzuka." Tenten responds. "He's from Iwagakure. Neji told me that their families are close friends. I assume he is just visiting."_

" _Oooh, he's so cute though!" The violet haired girl turns to the pinkette sitting left of her. "What do you think, Sakura?"_

 _I stifle a gasp as I silently watch the trio. That's..me!_

 _The young Sakura looks up from the book she is reading, clearly unamused. "I don't know Ami, I haven't really looked at him."_

 _The two boys are suddenly torn apart by a young Shikamaru, who looks very annoyed._

" _You two are so troublesome." He sighs. "Come on you idiots, the rest of the guys are looking for you."_

 _A disheveled Neji sends a last glare towards Kiba and proceeds to walk ahead of his friends._

 _Kiba grins widely. "Loser."_

 _As the pair walks past the bench where the trio of girls are seated, a flash of pink catches the young boy's eyes._

 _In an instant, emerald eyes meet the bronze pair._

 _Sakura raises a delicate eyebrow as she locks eyes with the boy in front of her, before returning to her novel._

" _Hmm. Who the heck is that?" Kiba mutters under his breath, as he notices that Shikamaru has walked a great distance in front of him. He proceeds to catch up with his companion, leaving the thought of the young pinkette to be forgotten._

* * *

I can feel myself gaping at the sight in front of me.

 _What the hell did I just see?!_

I turn towards Kiba, who looks quite surprised himself.

"I..we met when I was ten?!" I exclaim. "But, you didn't move to Konoha until I was thirteen!"

He shrugs absentmindedly. "Hey don't look at me, I'm just as shocked as you are right now."

I nod. Why the hell didn't I have any recollection of this memory until now.

Clearly my ten year old self was quite uninterested in the subject of boys so it's not like it would've mattered anyway.

I inwardly sigh, thinking of my childhood. _I wish things now were as simple as back then._

"Come on, it's time for our next stop, don't be slow." Kiba says while grabbing hold of my hand and dragging me towards the brick pathway that has suddenly appeared.

I blush profusely. The warmth of his hand feels nice and I can feel my heartbeat quickening at intense speed. "W-what stop?"

He grins mischievously. "Just shut up and watch."

A square building suddenly becomes visible in the distance and as we stop in front of it, I realize that we are at the Konoha High School gym.

"Why are we here?" I ask, secretly hoping that he won't let go of my hand.

"You'll see." He says while pushing open the door and pulling me through.

I squeeze his hand tight and am blinded by a bright light once again.

* * *

" _Alright!" Anko Sensei says while blowing her whistle and holding up a bright red ball in the air, "who's ready to play dodgeball?!"_

 _Fourteen year old Sakura Haruno stands timidly behind her new best friend Ino Yamanaka. "Ino...you know I suck at dodgeball." She frowns._

 _Ino grins widely and pats her friend on the back comfortingly. "Come on Sak! You'll be fine. I'm on your team and won't let anything happen to you."_

" _Okay." The pinkette sighs. "Let's just get this over with."_

" _Team one you are starting us off." Anko says while throwing the ball to the opposite team. "And begin!"_

 _Kiba grabs the dodgeball and throws it towards the opposing team. Everyone manages to dodge it with ease, except Sakura. Within a flash, the ball has collided with her forehead and she has fallen onto the floor._

" _Oh my god! Sakura!" Ino exclaims._

 _Kiba's eyes widen. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" He says while running over to her. "Are you alright?"_

 _A string of laughter is heard from Kiba's team._

 _"All of you shut the hell up!" Ino growls while hitting a laughing junior in the back of the head. "It's so not funny."_

 _The pink haired girl groans, a hand pressed against her forehead. "I'm okay… really"_

 _Kiba grins. "Good. I'm still really sorry about that."_

" _I-its okay…" She says while blushing and making an attempt to get off the floor._

" _Haruno, are you okay to play?" Anko asks while making her way over to the girl._

" _Yeah I should be fine." Said girl says while dusting herself off._

" _Okay then! We're going to start again but let's have different teams!" Anko says while inspecting the pink haired girl's forehead._

 _Once she felt that Sakura was okay to play, she pointed towards Hinata and Kiba. "Inuzuka and Hyuga are team captains. Hyuga you pick first."_

 _Hinata's pale eyes scan the crowd before pointing towards her blonde haired friend. "Ino."_

 _Ino grins while making her way towards Hinata and high fives her._

" _Neji." Kiba says without hesitation, and the said boy walks over to his friend's side, looking as stoic as usual._

" _Tenten." Hinata says and the brunette girl squeals._

" _Pick Sak next." Ino whispers to Hinata. The blue haired girl smiles shyly and nods._

 _Kiba raises an eyebrow, his bronze eyes studying the group until they fall upon a certain pink haired girl. "Hmm. Sakura." He says while grinning widely._

 _Sakura looks up, a blush still apparent on her pale cheeks. "H-huh? Me?" She squeaks._

" _Duh. Yes you. Did I stutter?" The boy rolls his eyes._

 _Sakura walks over to Kiba's side, still blushing profusely._

" _HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Ino screeches. "We wanted Sakura! THAT'S NO FAIR. I DEMAND A REDO."_

 _Kiba narrows his eyes towards his screaming sister. "There's no redo you idiot."_

" _Yes there is!" The blonde says while turning towards Anko. "Tell him Sensei!"_

" _Sorry Ino no can do. We really have to start this game." Anko says while shrugging._

 _Ino growls while sending a glare towards her laughing brother._

* * *

The memory comes to an end and suddenly we are on the outside of the gym building once again.

I turn towards Kiba. "What's going on exactly? Why are we seeing all of this?"

"It seems that we are being taken back to certain memories of the past." He responds.

"But why?"

"No idea." He shrugs. "It's kind of fun though, I forgot about that dodgeball game!"

"I haven't. That ball really hurt." I rub my forehead playfully while chuckling.

Kiba smiles apologetically. "Sorry about that. It was pretty hilarious though, I must admit."

I scoff and shove him playfully.

Suddenly, another flash of light encompasses the two of us and within seconds, we are standing in Konoha High's courtyard.

* * *

 _Kiba Inuzuka was annoyed. Very very annoyed by a certain redhead who had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. The smell of her cheap perfume was giving him a headache and he just wanted to go home._

" _Kiba! Are you even listening to me?!" The redhead whined._

 _He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts._

" _Uhm. Yeah I was."_

" _Then what do you think?" The girl grinned and Kiba inwardly winced. She wore so much makeup…_

" _Think about what?" He said, trying to sound as interested as possible._

" _Prom silly! I asked if we were going together?"_

 _Kiba's eyes widened slightly. He did not want to go to prom with her, but he feared of hurting her feelings._

" _Ehm..yeah. Sounds good I guess." He had to stop himself from sighing deeply._

 _The redhead squealed loudly and the brown haired boy winced._

 _Little did he know that a pair of emerald and ocean blue were watching the two from across the courtyard._

 _Sakura Haruno was not jealous. She wasn't jealous at all. In fact she didn't care in the slightest! So what if that nasty girl Karin had her stupid arms around Kiba. She didn't mind at all. Sakura was so not jealo- okay, she was extremely jealous. The pinkette never wanted to hurt anyone more in her life than Karin._

" _Sakura." Ino said while sighing. "What are we doing?"_

" _N-nothing." She said._

 _Ino glanced towards her brother and Karin and shook her head. "You know that he doesn't like her, right?"_

 _Sakura turned sharply towards her best friend. "Then why is he with her?"_

 _The blonde shrugged and wrapped her arm around the pinkette's shoulders. "Something about not wanting to hurt her feelings. Sounds pretty stupid if you ask me, I'd tell her myself but like she'd believe me. She hangs onto every word my brother says and only listens to him."_

 _Sakura groaned and nodded. Ino was completely right. Karin was desperately smitten with the Inuzuka boy and it was sickening to watch._

" _Why forehead, do I sense jealousy?" Ino whispered playfully._

" _NO!" Sakura exclaimed quickly, but then sighed. "Okay...maybe a little" she admitted._

 _Ino laughed. "Looks like more than 'a little' to me."_

 _Sakura glared at her amused best friend and shrugged out of her hold. "I have to get to class. See you later." She said before turning around and walking toward the school building._

 _Ino shook her head and chuckled to herself. "My my my, so she does have quite the jealous streak. So she has a crush on Kiba hm? Well what do you know. This should be fun to watch."_

* * *

As the memory comes to an end, I can feel the heat rush to my face immediately.

 _Oh my god! Kiba just saw all of that!_

I steal a quick glance at the boy next to me and feel like dying of embarrassment. His mouth is set slightly agape and he definitely looks surprised.

"Y-you…" He starts.

I start to panic. "DON'T. SAY. I-"

"...were jealous?"

I groan and glare at him. "I have no idea what you are talking abou-"

"You were jealous!" He grins widely and then proceeds to chuckle. "Oh my god!"

I resist the urge to scream. I want to die right now. I've never felt more embarrassed in my life.

But before I can respond, the flash of light comes back and we are suddenly in Kiba's bedroom.

* * *

" _Happy Birthday!" Sakura exclaims excitedly as she hands Kiba the box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a white bow._

 _Kiba's eyes go wide before he smiles graciously. "This..is for me?"_

 _The pink haired girl rolls her eyes. "No it's obviously not." The sarcasm evident in her voice._

 _Kiba's bronze eyes soften and he pulls the girl into a tight hug. "Thanks. This is really sweet of you Sakura."_

 _Sakura blushes deeply before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him back. "Y-you're welcome." she says while thanking God that he cannot see the state of her face at this moment._

 _They hug for what it seems to be a while and neither of them let go._

" _Uhm.." Sakura squeaks. "This is weird…"_

" _How weird?" Kiba asks quietly, his chin resting on the girl's shoulder._

" _I don't know…" The pinkette chuckles. "It's nice though."_

 _Kiba nods in agreement and finally lets go of the girl, a hint of a smile still apparent on his handsome features._

 _The pair is unaware of the blonde haired girl that is standing at the doorway, smirking evilly._

" _Well would you look at that." Ino whispers to herself. "My childish brother actually has feelings. This should be interesting."_

* * *

The memory comes to an end and somehow, both of us are smiling softly.

"That was a nice day." Kiba says quietly.

I nod in agreement. "I somehow had a feeling Ino was watching us." My smile widens at the thought of my crazy best friend.

He laughs before holding his hand out to me. "Shall we see what the next memory is?"

I take hold of his hand and nod enthusiastically.

The light returns again and this time we are taken to Neji Hyuga's bedroom.

* * *

" _Kiba?" Sakura says while opening the bedroom door. "You in here?"_

 _Kiba is seated on Neji's neatly made bed, and appears to be deep in thought._

 _Sakura raises an eyebrow quizzically at the boy and closes the door behind her before taking a seat next to him._

" _You texted me to meet you here?" She asks nervously. "Is something wrong?"_

 _Kiba's eyes meet Sakura's and he quickly places a kiss on Sakura's cheek._

 _The pinkette's eyes widen and she blushes deeply, her face now resembling a cherry._

" _W-what was that fo-"_

" _I like you." He says quickly and interlaces their fingers together. "And I know you feel the same way about me too."_

 _Sakura feels lightheaded. Was this a dream or had things finally begun to look up in life?_

" _But...what about Karin?"_

 _Kiba sighs exasperatedly. "Forget Karin! I don't like her at all. You know this."_

 _The pink haired girl smiles widely. "Oh."_

 _Kiba raises an eyebrow at her. "Is that all you can say?"_

" _Well." She says happily. "Does this mean...we're together?"_

 _Kiba nods shyly and Sakura feels like she is going to pass out from happiness._

 _He starts to lean in and she can feel her heart racing in her chest. He's going to kiss her!_

 _She leans in as well and just as the space between them closes…._

* * *

The sound of honking interrupts the memory and we are suddenly standing in front of the cherry blossom tree, only the petals have wilted and the branches look brittle and weak.

A black Porsche pulls up to the curb near the bench and I stifle a gasp.

Sasuke Uchiha exits the car, looking as angry as ever. He is dressed in all black, except the fact his hands are covered in blood.

He looks deadly.

I turn towards Kiba, and to my surprise he looks quite calm.

My heart thumps nervously in my chest as he makes his way over to us, and a wave of nausea washes over me.

"Sakura." He growls through grit teeth. "What in the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

"Sasuke I… What happened to you? Are you oka-"

"You disobeyed me." He snarls. "You ran off with this bastard again!"

"I-"

"No. You can't fucking talk right now. I forbid it." His eyes land dangerously on Kiba.

He _forbids_ me?...

I can feel anger form in a pit in my stomach, but I feel more fearful than anything.

To my surprise, he doesn't try to hurt Kiba at all but holds out a bloody hand to me.

"Let's go." He demands.

I'm not really sure I want to go with him.

My hesitation seems to anger him even further, If that was even possible.

"You have until the count of three or else I will grab you and throw you into that car. You will be locked inside of the Uchiha manor forever and will beg me for an ounce of sunlight or fresh air and will never be able to have it ever again." He threatens.

I inwardly gasp, but Kiba grabs hold of my hand.

"Don't go with him." He says softly, his bronze eyes bore into mine intensely.

"1…" Sasuke growls and aims a death glare at our hands

"But-"

"2…."

I can feel the anger radiating off of him. I feel sick.

"I don't-"

"3. Time's up."

 _"NO!"_

* * *

My eyes snap open and I gasp for air. My vision is blurry for a second before I recognize the dark curtains of the large room.

 _A dream!_

It was all a dream.

"Sakura?" A voice says.

I look up. Sasuke is standing in front of the large bed, the concern apparent on his handsome features.

I feel nauseous.

"Bad dream." I whisper.

"Are you okay?" He asks while walking over to me and attempting to take my hand in his.

I back away from him to the other side of the bed. "I-I'm fine."

He looks hurt at my sudden action and I suddenly feel really guilty.

I realize that I can't stay with him any longer.

 _Kiba…._

That dream showed some of the important memories we had in the past five years. There's just too much history between us.

Compared to Sasuke, whom I met less than a week ago.

I'm so confused.

My inner nods. _I hate to say this but I'm going to have to agree with you._

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asks quietly, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I look down at the dark blue comforter and blush embarrassedly. This bed is where Sasuke and I both slept last night.

I was so sure that going to the Uchiha manor with him was what I wanted, but now I have no idea about what I want.

"I don't think I can go to the manor with you." I say quickly.

There is a moment of silence and I look up.

I wince. He's really angry, as I knew he would be.

"And why the _fuck_ not?" He grits out.

"I can't just leave my parents, Sasuke. They care about me. And so does Ino, she's my best friend and she's just scared for me."

"They all treated you like shit last night!" He argues.

"But they're still my family!" My voice raises a little. "And I would eventually have to go back to them anyway, you know this."

Sasuke's obsidian orbs narrow dangerously. "This isn't just about them, is it?"

My eyes widen a little. "I-it is."

"Don't fucking lie to me!" He is yelling now. "What are you hiding, Sakura?"

I start to yell as well. "I'm not hiding anything Sasuke! Can you stop being so paranoid?!"

"Oh really?" He sneers and walks over to me. Within a flash he is gripping both of my arms with an extremely tight grip. The pain is pretty unbearable on my skinny arms. "Then tell me, why the hell were you saying that Inuzuka's name in your fucking sleep?" He whispers dangerously.

I gasp. I've been caught…

I've really fucked up.

* * *

 **Oookay. So that's the end of Chapter 8 :) hope you guys liked it. Chapter 9 will begin in Sasuke's POV instead of Sakura's so that should be fun.**

 **Just a side note to all of you sending me messages about the plot of the story:**

 **I _know_ that I am going aganist the manga and anime plot, like making Karin and Ami fan girls of Kiba and not Sasuke. But you have to remember that in this fic Sasuke is about 5 years older than Sakura and the rest of the group. I understand this chapter was somewhat confusing but remember that Sakura is very confused right now and her full past has not been revealed, nor has Sasuke's. But one thing is for sure: SASUKE IS NOT THE BAD GUY. He just has issues and a dark past of his own. (Like anger for instance). His past will be revealed as well, and the Romance between the two will develop and they will learn to help each other deal with their pain. Just be patient with me! The purpose of this chapter was to show Sakura's memories and why she is so emotionally involved with Kiba. She feels that she is being forced to choose between Sasuke and her family and friends right now. **

**Please rate and review! :3**

- _ **TheRebelliousEmpress**_


	9. Author's Note

**Hey Everyone, I'm afraid I have some bad news...**

 **Just recently, I have experienced a very heartbreaking and traumatic event, and honestly I don't know what to say. I don't really want to get into any details because it's very unfortunate and hard for me to talk about, especially since I've been dealing with this all by myself.**

 **With this being said, I don't know if I will be able to write future chapters for this Fanfic anytime soon. I've honestly just lost my interest for writing due to being so sad and down lately.**

 **This Fanfic was based off of many experiences and real-live events in my short life span, and each character is based off of someone (or even multiple people) who have been part of my life at one point or another.**

 **At first, it felt good to pour out any sort of bad memories I've had into my writing, and it even helped me come to terms with them and forget them, but as of right now, I don't even want to think about them.**

 **I no longer love or associate myself with any of the people I based off the characters in Naruto, mainly because they contributed to all of the bad things I've tried to forget.**

 **I do hope you all understand where I'm coming from, and I'm sorry it has to be this way. In the future there is a possibility that I will pick up on this Fic again but as for now I just cannot.**

 **Thanks for all your love and support.**

 _ **\- TRE**_


End file.
